Resdent EvilBIOHARZARD Truth or Dare Show
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Watch as the entire RE Cast gets tortured! Rated T for plain-to-see reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I had to re-do this so I don't get it taken off, ya know? Okay, here's the re-vamped version of Resident Evil/BIOHAZARD Truth or Dare Show! Enjoy. I own only the BOWs Destiny owns, and Destiny herself.

* * *

The Resident Evil cast woke up on a wooden stage. They all looked around.

"Where the Hell are we this time?" Chris asked to no one in particular.

"OMG! Christopher Redfield!" A voice said in the dark.

"Who the [beep] was that?" Jill asked, the profanity being bleeped out.

The mysterious newcomer walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a black cloak, with the hood obscuring her face. She cleared their throat before saying, "I'm very sorry for my outburst. My name is Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017, and I am the author of this Truth or Dare."

The entire cast yelled out, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" In response to the author.

DC-PS1017 rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get over yourselves," She told them. "Geez. Anyway, here's my newest OC, Destiny Wesker."

Wesker looked at the author with his mouth wide open. "You made a relative for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dude, she's been trying to drill holes into my head just to be givin a damn name! How do you think I feel?" The younger author said. She looked behind her and called out, "Yo, come on out, girl!" The blonde walked out of the shadows with a smile on her face. She has the same glowing red orange eyes like her brother. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with designs resembling blood seeping out of someone.

"Hihi," She happily said.

The entire cast said, "Oh Dear Lord help us."

"Hush or my pack of Cerberi and Lickers will kill you!" Destiny said almost angrily.

"WTF?" Chris asked. "You let her have BOWs?"

"Well, she is one like her brother," The young author said.

"Oh yay!" Destiny said. "Back story!"

"In a, hopefully, upcoming story, it revolves around Destiny and her infection into what she is," She said. "She pretty much has the virus her brother has, the T-Virus, and the DNA of different creatures."

"Are you insane?" Jill asked her.

"Very much. Thank you," DC-PS1017 said. "Like in my Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture, I'm only here to give an intro to everything. So, bye guys!" She disappeared in a poof of blackish red smoke.

"Okay, here's the layout, guys!" Destiny said, folding her hands together. "You can either sleep in the basement with my pet BOWs, or you can have a giant room for you all to sleep in. You get a choice every chapter because it all depends on if you piss me off. So, your choice!"

The RE cast made audible "Gulp" noises.

"What else?" Destiny murmured to herself. "Oh yeah! No using your powers if you got any on the others unless dared. Because if you do, I'm ripping you and feeding you to Lickers."

"Another gulp," Everyone said.

"So, for all you people watching at home, please send in your calls/reviews and we'll do them!" Destiny said, facing the camera with a large smile, showing fangs. "Oh, and send in punishments, too, 'cause I know they won't do some of them. Bye bye!" She waved as the camera shut down. The cast could be seen shaking from zombies, Cerberi, and Lickers surrounding them. They were all huddled together, though it somehow went unnoticed by Destiny, as some of them were whimpering (coughcoughJosephcoughcough!).

* * *

Yeah, pretty much bordem. But please do call/review. Reviews will be called "calls". Thank you! And yep! I'm redoing all the chapters in story format! Just wait, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Please, enjoy the torture.

* * *

Destiny: Okay, I'll pay you, no no, you pay me 80$ to kick Christopher in the nuts. Do we have a deal, or not?

Jill: We have a deal. (Gives Destiny 80$)

Destiny: Oh Christopher!

Chris: What?

Destiny: (Uses mutation tail to "kick" Chris in the nuts)

Wesker: Well, now I believe you're my sister.

Chris: DAMN IT! OW!

Wesker: This is very enjoyable.

Chris: WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING MY PAAAAAAAIN?

Destiny: I have nothing else better to do.

Phone: **Bless me, with the, leaf off of the tree. On it, I see, the freedom reign.**

Claire: Really? **Devils Never Cry **is the ringtone?

Destiny: Burn in Hell, Redfield. Hello? Hey, our first caller!

Vampiregirl2009: _Put me in there! I want to join the fun. _

Destiny: Well then, please welcome Vampiregirl!

Vampiregirl: (Comes in and kicks Wesker in the nuts)

Wesker: [Beep]! (Falls on ground writhing in pain with Chris)

Destiny: HAHA! That was even funnier than kicking Chris!

Leon: You hit him with a tail.

Destiny: Tail from my mutation. Hell, I don't even know what animal it came from.

Wesker: Reptile.

Phone: **Bless me, with the, leaf off of the tree. On it, I see, the freedom reign. Praise to my father, blessed by the water. Crown me, with the, leaf off of the tree. **

Destiny: Hello?

Hazel1406: _Well I remember making a dare a long time ago in another "Show" like this(in which they never got to it, and probably won't). So here goes MY DARE:_

_I dare Wesker to have a pillow fight against Claire and Rebecca in payback of getting bitchslapped (Claire) and getting shot (Rebecca). _

_WITH ONE CATCH. _

_Wesker has to wear a very short black dress and very very VERY high black heels and, may I add, MAY NOT USE HIS POWERS. The girls may wear whatever they want. Let this be something to remember!_

_(well this should be good)_

Destiny: Oh. Oh dear. My brother. Um, okay.

Claire: Oh, revenge.

Rebecca: Wonderful.

Wesker: Why do I have to wear the dress and heels?

Destiny: I'm joining in!

Wesker: WHAT? WHY?

Destiny: YOU FREAKING ABANDONED ME WHEN YOU LEFT FOR AFRICA! THEN YOU GET YOUR DAMN HEAD BLOWN OFF!

Wesker: BLAME REDFIELD!

Destiny: I DO BLAME HIS STUPID SELF! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME IN A GOD DAMN HOSPITAL WITH OLD PEOPLE! Not that I hate them, BUT STILL!

Steve: Wow. You must hate him.

Destiny: Somewhat. He is the only one who raised me since I was little. So, (grabs very fluffy pillow and hands three more to Claire, Rebecca, and her brother) you guys ready?

Chris: Wesker doesn't have the stuff on! And he trying to escape!

Destiny: WHAT? (100 tails grow out from behind her. She grows claws, fangs, and crstal like spikes grow out of her back) Albert!

Wesker: Damn!

Destiny: (Fires the crstal spike out of her back and her brother) Get back here!

* * *

Wesker: NO!(Impaled by spikes)

* * *

Destiny: (Drags Wesker toward her brothe into a closet and comes out with him wearing an insanely short dress and insanely high heels)

Wesker: What the Hell happened?

Leon: Your sister just shot some spike things into your back. And they're still there.

Destiny: (Trying to hold back laughter) O-Okay. Hehehe, let's get this going. (Hits Wesker in the face with her pillow)

Claire: My turn! (Hits Wesker so hard he gets buried into the floor) Cool!

Rebecca: Well I don't give a flying crap! I hitting him! (Pulls Wesker out of the floor and hits him into the wall) Glad that's off my chest.

Wesker: Ow...

Destiny: Um, I think we tramatized him. (Pokes her brother, who just twitches) Yeah, we did.

Chris: Can I please shoot him?

Destiny: What do I care? Go right ahead.

Chris: (Shoots Wesker until he runs out of ammo) That was fun.

Destiny: Please continue to call in if you want Chris to attack my brother again. Oh, we have an announcer now. His name is Mikey.

Mikey: Next week: What'll Chris do when Wesker is allow his revenge?

Chris: What?

Destiny: Bye!

* * *

Terms for this show: Next Week= Next Update, Call= Review, Caller= Reviewer. Until I can think of more, that's it. Also, written in one day! The best I've ever done! Please call in!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! Please, enjoy the torture. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING execpt Destiny, the Lickers and Cerburi she owns, and her virus. On with this week's episode!

* * *

Destiny: (Clinging onto Leon while sleeping) Don't leave me...

Leon: Does anyone want to help me?

Vampiregirl: No.

Wesker: I agree with her. She has a very strange attachment to you. And Chris.

Destiny: (Crawls away from Leon and cuddles up next to Chris) Mmm, must destroy Chris Redfield.

Chris: Get her OFF ME!

Wesker: It appears that she's returned to her original progamming.

Destiny: Must... fight... PROGRAMMING!

Wesker: Or not.

Claire: This is creepy.

Destiny: Whoza whatza! Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Leon: You apparently went back to your original programming in your sleep... which was to destroy Chris.

Destiny: Yeah, I know. When I was given my virus, Albert also programmed orders in me to eliminate Christopher. I overcame it, though, when Chris started to talk some sense into me after I lost my cool.

Chris:... Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

Wekser and Destiny: Stupid Redfield...

Jill: Same blood must mean same hatered.

Destiny: No, he's just so goddamn STUPID it makes no sense!

Phone: **When you leave my colors fade to grey, numa numa iei, numa numa numa iei! **

Jill: Now it's **Numa Numa**? What's wrong with you?

Destiny: Well, you have no taste for good dance music. Hello!

Vampiregirl:_ I got a great one,Have Claire have sex with Leon and have everyone sees them naked and find out that Claire is pregnant(in later chapter). Update this is fun!_

Destiny: I can see you over in that corner! I only have like an hour of minutes left on this thing!

Vampiregirl: Sorry.

Claire: What?

Destiny: Okay, one: Sherry is here, and Salazar, too, and they're little kids.

Salazar: I'M TWENTY YEARS OLD!

Destiny: Hush, midgit. Two: This is T-Rated.

**Afterwards**

Destiny: Okay, there we go!

Leon: Why did you say this was T-Rated and then put up that sign?

Destiny: I lost it when my Cerburi were chasing Joseph around in the forest out back.

Phone: **When you leave my colors fade to grey, numa numa iei, numa numa numa iei! **

Wesker: I never should have let you eat all that sugar when you were younger.

Destiny: Too late! Hello?

ObsCure2: _ooooh put me in it i wanna kick CLAIRE in the nuts ;)_

Destiny: Okay! Please welcome Cure2!

Claire: I'M A CHICK!

Destiny: Do you think I give a vial of T-Virus if you're a chick or not? I do not.

Cure2: (Kicks Claire)

Claire: Ow! Damnit!

Phone: **When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let go.**

Leon: Really?

Destiny: Quiet, Licker snack! Hello?

Vampiregirl:_ Hi name is Danielle Wolf,I want to bite Wesker and I want to see Claire and Jill in Bra and undies and have Chris flipped out. And Yes have Claire won and her belly grew._

Destiny: That's it. I'm getting more minutes on this thing. LUCAS!

(A Cerberus comes running onto stage and barks at Joseph)

Lucas: Yes, Master?

Destiny: Can you and Phillip take care of things while I'm gone and not kill the cast?

Lucas: Maybe. I have to ask him.

RE Cast: That thing can say more than two words?

Destiny: Quiet. Well, go and talk to his Hunter butt!

RE Cast: YOU HAVE A [BEEP]ING HUNTER?

Destiny: Yep. Phillip!

(A Hunter comes onto stage with a leg in it's mouth)

Phillip: Yeah? I was just having lunch.

Destiny & Lucas:... Is that the new intern?

Phillip: Huh? No, no. Just some hobo I found.

Destiny: What have I told you about eating hobos?

Phillip: That I shouldn't because I don't know if they're sick or not.

Destiny: Good boy. Anyway, I'm heading out to get more minutes on my phone. Can you and Lucas handle things while I'm gone and not kill the cast?

Phillip: Sure, totally. I'm pretty full, anyway.

Destiny: Cool. See ya. (Runs out of studio)

Joseph: Oh dear God kill me again!

Lucas: I want to, but Master would skin me and feed my pelt to her Lickers. It would be a grusome death indeed. Anyway.

Phillip: Please welcome Danielle Wolf onto the stage! I want another hobo.

Lucas: No.

Danielle: Where's Destiny?

Lucas: She went to get more minutes on her phone. Me and the hunter over there name Phillip are in charge until she gets back.

Danielle:... Aren't you so cute? You're a cute Cerberus! Yes you are! Yes you are!

Lucas: I'm cute! I'm cute! I'm cute!

Phillip: Oh boy. Anyway, Wesker's hiding in that corner over there. (Points to Wesker, who is sitting in a dark corner in the stage) We've all dubbed it the "Emo Corner". Useful for those who have those times in their lives. On sale now!

Lucas: Wow, Phillip. Anyway, go ahead and bite him. I'm sure Master wouldn't mind.

Danielle: (Bites Wesker, who then runs into a room)

Lucas and Phillip: Oh boy.

Destiny: I have returned from the store! (Doesn't see Wesker in his corner) Where'd my brother go?

Lucas: Into the Lickers' bedroom. And they were taking a nap.

Destiny: Oh boy. They do not like to be woken up from their naps.

Chris:... He's dead, isn't he?

Destiny: Oh yeah big time.

Phone: **Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can keep boy got me singin like, Na na na na, every day it's like my iPod stuck on replay reaplay ayayay.**

Rebecca: Where do you download all of this?

Destiny: No where. Important. Hello?

Biohazardous Fears: _=D SWEET!_

_Since Wesker is allowed to get revenge and well all know Chris is totally IN LOVE with Jill... so,_

_I Dare Wesker to take Jill and "mess with" with her(take that how ever you want Wesker) In front of Chris._

Chris: LIKE HELL HE IS!

Destiny: (Whistles and five Hunter IIs come onto stage)

Hunter IIs: Master?

Destiny: Tie Chris up to a pole with out eating him and tape his head into place with duct tape.

Hunter II: Yes Master. (Do as commanded)

Wesker: (Runs out of room and hides behind his sister) GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!

Lickers: (Run in front of Destiny)

Destiny: No! He's not food! You can have a chuck of him later, okay?

Lickers: (Nod and go into room)

Wesker: Now, about my dare.

Destiny: Right. Squad One, front and center.

Hunter IIs: (Stand at attention)

Leon: Okay, how many do you have?

Destiny: An entire army.

Ada: Where do you get them all?

Destiny: No where.

/Flashback, three weeks before show aired/

Destiny: Okay, I'm going to need those Lickers in the pit over there. No no no. The Licker Betas! The normal Lickers get their own room!

Deilvery Guy: Where do you want these Hunter IIs? (Points to Hunter IIs in containment tubes)

Destiny: Uh, I'll put them somewhere myself. Thanks for asking, though.

Delivery Guy: Sure.

/Present/

Destiny: Yeah, no where. Anyway, what do you have in mind, bro?

Wesker: (Grabs Jill and begins a make-out fight with her)

Chris: NO! NO JILL! MY SWEET INNOCENT JIIIIIILLLLLLLL!

Destiny: Anyone who's been through the crap you have is NOT innocent, Redfield.

Chris: MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP! MAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSE!

Lucas: This deserves a bag full of Joseph.

Joseph: WHY ARE DO YOU WANT TO EAT ME!

Lucas: You're sweet tasting to us.

Lucas' Pack: Alpha's right! You are sweet tasting!

Joseph: Oh dear God he's an Alpha.

Destiny: Oh yeah! I found a way to mate Cerberi!

Joseph: Noooo...

Destiny: Yeah! Lucas already has a pup! (Picks up little Cerberus pup that barks at Joseph) Look Joseph! He even wants to eat you like his father! I'm gonna name him Lucas Jr.

Lucas: I like that name. Come here, Junior.

Junior: (Runs over to his dad) Bark bark! Yip Daddy! Yip yip Joseph!

Lucas: He says he wants Joseph.

Leon: He's on the rafters. (Points up to Joseph)

Brad: When did he get up there?

Destiny: Better question is how.

Phillip: He asked me.

Phone: **Destiny, someone's calling for a dare.**

Joseph: THAT'S A NEW ONE.

Destiny: Hello?

ResidentEvilGirl: _ROFl when i saw the part when vampiregirl kicked wesker, i cound not stop laughing_

_-doubles over remembering-_

_i want to join in too!_

Destiny: Well then, please welcome REGirl!

REGirl: (Runs onto stage and pokes a still screaming Chris) HA!

Joseph: I DIDN'T THINK SOMEONE COULD SCREAM THAT LONG.

Leon: Are you ever going to him down from there?

Destiny: Maybe. I have to think about it first. (Sees zombie) Who let the zombie in here?

Zombie: Hi Destiny.

Destiny: Hey Tom. How's it been?

Tom: Someone blew the head off my daughter, so I killed them and made him one of us. You know, same old same old.

Destiny: I see. Wanna stick around?

Tom: Don't have anything planned, so sure... Why is he on the rafters?

Destiny: Afraid of Lucas and his pack.

Phone: **Nom nom nom nom nom nom. Nom nom nom nom.**

Claire: Hey, I like that song.

Destiny: Yeah, it's cute! Hello, Resident Evil BIOHAZARD Truth or Dare Show, what's your dare?

Talon Wesker: _My name is Talon. This is my dare:_

_I dare Rebecca and Jill to hit Chris in the balls with a cactus over and over again while Jill and Rebecca wear Batman costumes._

Destiny: Okay! (Throws a boulder at her brother) Knock it off! Jill has a dare!

Wesker:... Five more minutes.

Destiny: Good God. (Grabs Wesker and throws him into the Licker's bedroom and locks the door)

Wesker: HEEELLLP! ANYONE! EVEN CHRIS! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chris: That desperate? Sad.

Destiny: Learned your lesson?

Wesker: (Breaks down door and hides behind Chris) It's better if you die and not me.

Destiny: Yo! Stop! Go back to sleep you eight!

Lickers: (Go into room and go back to sleep)

Jill: Where do we get a cactus? And why Batman?

Destiny: First question: I dunno. Second: Cause Batman is cool. Cooler than my brother.

Wesker: Hey!

Joseph: I FOUND A BAG OF CHIPS UP HERE!

Destiny: TOSS 'EM DOWN! THEY'RE MINE!

Joseph: CAN YOU MAKE SURE THE DAMN CERBERI DON'T EAT ME?

Destiny: OF COURSE! (Gets bag of chips thrown down at her) THANK YOU.

Joseph: YOU'RE WELCOME.

Destiny: Okay, the costumes are in the back. (Grabs chip and munches away on it) Have da zombies elp you.

Jill: What? You have zombies back there?

Destiny: (Swallows) Man I love original. Anyway, yes. They wanted somewhere to stay, so I offered. They're really nice if you get to know them. Also, don't play Thriller near them. They don't like it.

Rebecca: This is so weird.

Destiny: Not half as weird as me enjoying reading stories about my brother and Chris.

Wesker: You're disgusting!

Destiny: I only do it when there's nothing else good or interesting to read. I mainly read Chris and Leon stories.

Chris and Leon: What?

Jill:... Chris sould be untied for this.

Destiny: Yeah, you're right. SQUAD ONE! FRONT AND CENTER!

Squad One: (Come running in, almost killing Billy)

Billy: Watch it!

Destiny: Untie Chris, but put him in the shackles, alright?

Squad One: (Nod, untie Chris, and put him in shackles)

Chris: I'm not gonna be able to get away from this, am I?

Destiny: Nope! Begin putting cacti into Chris' balls!

Jill: I'm sorry Chris. (Attack's Chris' lower body with the cactus)

Lucas: Come to think of it, where did you get the cacti?

Rebecca: We found them.

Phillip: The zombies gave them to you, didn't they?

Jill: Yep.

Destiny: NO! HE'LL BETRAY YOU AGAIN! HE'LL BETRAY YOU!

Wesker: What the Hell is wrong with you?

Destiny: Shh! I'm watching my soaps! NO! SHE TOOK HIM BACK! HE'S JUST GOING TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!

Joseph: DRAMATIC PLOT LINE, RIGHT?

Destiny: YEP.

Chris: I have spikes in my balls.

Destiny: Collect his blood and whatever else comes out. Have the blood for the other BOWs and yourselves.

Phillip: (Grabs a bucket and places it under Chris) Let the harvest begin!

Phone: (Sounds like it's being raped by a Korineze clown named Bobo)

Destiny: I didn't program that into my phone. Hello?

RRG: _Blame the clones for this series of dares._

_First off: Wesker, either you dance with the Devil [Bobo] in the pale moonlight in a miniskirt and fake breasts or you will be Bobo's rent boy. Take the dance._

_2nd: Have Rebbecca pose in a skimpy two piece swim suit while the pictures are distributed across the internet or...See Wesker get a lap dance from Bobo._

_3rd:...Just shoot Bobo._

_Also...Have Jill use a very strangely colored shake wieght while in hooker clothes or in nothing at all._

Destiny: Okay... what?

Lucas: Well, I'm going. I had a bad experience with clowns before.

Phillip: Wow.

Wesker: I'm not dancing with a clown.

Destiny: Do you want to be his rent boy instead?

Wesker:... I'll take the dance.

/Two hours later because the author did not want to scar or scare anyone/

Destiny: I'm afraid clowns now.

Rebecca: What's worse, skimpy swim suit, or the lap dance?

Everyone: The lap dance is worse! Take the swim suit!

Rebecca: Well, if it's true.

/Five Hours later/

Billy: Damn that's hot. (Get nosebleed)

Destiny: Clean up on isle Billy.

Janitor Licker: (Licks up the blood)

Chris: Half of the staff here are BOWs, aren't they?

Destiny: Yep. Okay Timmy, your good. The floor's clean now.

Timmy: (Leaves)

Wesker: Oh dear God Destiny kill that clown.

Destiny: Okay, sure. He creeps me out, anyway. (Aims Glock at Bobo's head and pulls trigger)

Bobo: (Falls down dead)

Claire: Please don't let him come back as a zombie.

Jill: Okay, why a hooker?

Destiny: Would you rather be nude?

Jill:... I'll take hooker.

Destiny: Alright. WARDROBE ZOMBIES! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Wardrobe Zombies: (Moan and grunt)

Destiny: We need you to give Jill here some hooker clothes. Can you handle it?

Zombies: (Nod and dress Jill up the hook clothing) Ta...Da!

Steve: Creepy.

Destiny: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE LIKE THAT STEVE!

Claire: And I thought I was the one who was sad.

Destiny: I'm good now.

Joseph: I WANT A PIECE OF JILL!

Chris: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Destiny:... Right now we are looking at one of the reasons why Albert will not let me go to male strip clubs. So many things can go wrong in one instant. But it is fun to watch guys do that.

Wesker: You're still not allowed to go any.

Destiny: Jerk. (Sees zombie cat) Oh my God. Albert! Star came back! She came back!

Leon: That thing is a zombie!

Destiny: So? (Hugs zombe cat)

Zombie Cat: Meoooow.

Destiny: Oh how cute.

Joseph: FREAK.

Destiny: I'LL THROW JUNIOR UP AT YOU.

Joseph: I'LL SHUT UP.

Destiny: Here ya go, Jill. (Gives Jill a strangly colored shake weight)

Jill:... What am I supposed to do?

Destiny: Dunno. (Rereads dare) Says nothing about what to do.

Chris: Just stand there and let me look at you. (Has another cactus thrown into his privates) Don't care.

Jill: You're disgusting, Chris!

Lucas: We'll just the the episode right here.

Destiny: Please call in and give us dares on how Jill should get her revenge for what Christopher just said to her.

Phillip: (Still collecting Chris's blood) Bye!

* * *

Yeah, very strange chapter to me. Please do call in!


	4. VERY Strange Phone Problems

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! I'm mental times ten. Please enjoy!

* * *

Destiny: See Joseph? I told you this was a good show.

Joseph: Kinda creepy if you ask me.

Destiny: Says the guy who was torn apart by Cerberi alive.

Joseph: That was death. This show is just really weird.

Lucas: Would you two be kind enough to stop dating for a minute and DO THE DAMN SHOW!

Destiny and Joseph: We aren't dating.

Phillip: THE HARVEST IS OVER! Also, Chris died from blood loss and Wesker keeps poking him.

Destiny: Heh. (Revives Chris, who then kicks Wesker in the happy place)

Claire: You're very weird. And are you and Joseph dating?

Destiny: Yes I know I'm weird but blame my brother, and WE ARE NOT DATING! I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with me. I thought it was funny, and I wanted to see if he thought it was funny. That's it!

Phone: **Baby are you down, down, down, down down?**

Leon: Nice choice of song this time.

Destiny: Suck up. Hello, Destiny Wesker speaking!

Loveroflaughs: _ok , um i dare steve burnside, alfred ashford,nemisis, and salasar to dance the macarana. try to pick up every girl, with lame pick up lines.. cept steve, he belongs with claire. and let me punch alexia in the face for infecting steve._

Destiny: (Does spit take with soda) Hahaha! Oh my God! Him? Do the macarana? He was born to do that! Hahahaha! I can't breathe, just get him out of here!

Steve: Why me?

Destiny: Do it please! I'll give you a cookie!

Chris: I wanna cookie too!

Wesker: Why should you get one of my sister's cookies?

Joseph: Can I have a cookie?

Lucas: Can I eat some of him?

Destiny: I need to make the cookies first! Also, you can't, Lucas.

Lucas: Damn. So close, too.

Destiny: Okay guys. Put on these, (shudders) spandex, and we can get a move on. (Sees Nemisis wearing spandex) OH DEAR GOD! (Runs to bathroom) THAT'S WORSE THAN A FAT GUY IN SPANDEX!

Jill:... I'll be back in an hour. (Runs to bathroom)

Destiny: Oh God. Just do the damn dance, guys. I just lost everything I ate for two weeks in the toilet.

Steve, Alfred, Nemisis, and Salazar: (Do da macarana)

Destiny: (Rereads dare) Wow. This is gonna be so weird.

Claire: So, Steve doesn't get to hit on every one else because the caller believes we should be together?

Destiny: I think you two should be together. But Steve just HAD to die, didn't he?

Alexia: Yes. He cut my tentacle.

Destiny: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM IN FRONT OF CLAIRE! YOU COULD'VE ONLY WOUNDED HIM BUT YOU JUST HAD TO KILL HIM, DIDN'T YOU? (Breaks down into tears)

Claire: Hey, he's here right now, isn't he? Be glad for that.

Destiny: I guess you're right. (Sees Nemisis come near her) Get any closer and I'l [beep]ing chop you into mush.

Nemisis: STARS!

Destiny:... Does anyone know what the Hell he's saying? I don't even think that's a pick up line!

Alfred: Well, Destiny,-

Destiny: Say one more word and your head gets blown the Hell off.

Salazar:... Yeah, not happening.

Destiny: Good, because you'd be mush.

/After Several Failed Attemps At Picking Up the RE Cast Girls/

Destiny: (Drinking coffe) Pretty good. Didn't know you could make coffe this good, Brad.

Brad: Thanks.

Phone: **Baby are you down, down, down, down down?**

Wesker: Who let Destiny have coffe?

Destiny: Hello?

Rebecca is NOT amused: _Oh dear God this is getting really weird xD_

_But, uh -cough- onto my dare..._

_I dare Rebecca to turn into a Tyrant and stab Wesker repeatedly for shooting her in RE1 and Billy knock out Chris for the hell of it __

Destiny: Yes, this is getting weird. Weirder every episode. Also, (Injects sample of her mixed virus into Rebecca) She'll be like me, now. I can remove it anytime, though.

Wesker: OH DAMN! (Tries to run away, but gets stopped by formerly napping Lickers) Woah! Good Lickers... Don't eat me.

Rebecca: It... BURNS!

Destiny: Yep. (Takes sip of coffe) It goes away after a bit, so don't worry Becca.

Rebecca: (Tuns into a Destiny-like Tyrant and stabs Wesker 80 times) RAWR!

Destiny: She said "I got my payback again!"

Wesker: Help me.

Chris: (Pokes Wesker) Heh.

Lucas:... He looks like baby Licker mush.

Destiny: Someone get stick! (Zombie gives her a stick) Oh, thank you. (Pokes Wesker) This is fun.

Billy: (Knocks Chris out cold)

Destiny: What the Hell was that about?

Billy: Just wanted to hit him.

Phillip: Wow.

Junior: Yip. Joseph on rafter, Daddy!

Destiny: DUDE, QUIT IT! I HIDE MY SNACKS UP THERE!

Joseph: ONLY WHEN THOSE DAMN THINGS LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO KEEP SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM!

Destiny:...

Chris: He just added the the rumor, didn't he?

Destiny: JOSEPH, YOU JUST GAVE EVERYONE ELSE A REASON TO LABEL US AS DATING.

Lucas: What an idiot.

Phone: **And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you they'd know, love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together, like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love wil find a way. I know love will find a way.**

Destiny: I don't program these things in my phone! (Blushes) Hello?

Vampiregirl: _Update and please let me turn into a zombie,please and also have Chris and Claire fight._

Destiny: Okay? Mike, get out here! You're needed!

Mike: (Walks onto stage)

Destiny: Vampiregirl, I got a zombie.

Vampiregirl: Shweet. (Walks up to Mike, and has him bite her, then transforms into zombie and leaves)

Destiny: That was strange.

Wesker: You're still blushing, Destiny.

Destiny: S-Shut up!

Chris: Why?

Destiny: DO IT BEFORE I DISEMBOWL THE BOTH OF YOU!

Chris and Claire: Okay! (Begin to fight, and Claire wins after three minutes)

Wesker: Whimp.

Destiny: Times ten.

Chris: STFU, BOTH OF YOU!

Phone: I WANNA PET FISHY FISH!

Brad: What the Hell kinda ringtone is that?

Destiny: One you get off the Internet. Hello hello hello?

Biohazardous Fears: Ya know a lot of callers (like myself) and most (if not all) of the cast LOVE to see Chris in pain. I'm going to up hold to that! (Sorry Chris, your cool and all but Leon and Wesker take the cake ;D)So I dare Chris to have to fight a zombie horde in the outfit that Jill wore in Raccoon City. The cowgirl boots, tube top, mini skirt, jacket around the waist, make-up and all! And while your at if you don't mind, I want to help Joseph and his fear of zombie dogs so could you put him and Junior in a cage for me? Thanks! 3

Destiny and RE Cast: (Do spit takes) WHAT?

Wesker: What the Hell kind of dare is that! That's torture, man!

Destiny: Yes, my brother turned into a normal person for a second. It probably won't happen again. I hope.

Wardrobe Zombies: (Dress Chris in cowgirl boots, tube top, mini skirt with a jacket around his waist, and put make-up on him, with everyone watching)

Jill and Destiny: That was so wrong. On so many levels.

Chris: I hate this. A lot.

Destiny: ARMY ZOMBIES! ATTACK CHRIS!

Army Zombies: (Go after Chris)

Chris: [BEEP]! (Begins to hold them off)

Leon: How many are there?

Destiny: 'Bout a hundred. Use to have at least three hundred.

Claire: What did they eat? How did they not kill you or us?

Destiny: Shock collars.

Wesker: Makes sense.

Joseph: I'M JUST GONNA STAY HERE ON MY RAFTER.

Destiny:... (Quickly climbs up wall and sprints like an animal across the rafters to Joseph and knocks him down to the floor)

Lucas: Must... not... eat him! Woo, that was tough! You okay, man?

Joseph: Ow...

Destiny: (Jumps down and puts Joseph and an iron bar cage with Junior) Don't eat him. Bond with him.

Junior: Okay!

/Eighteen hours later, and after Chris managed to kill all the zombies and get rid of the clothes and leave himself half naked/

Joseph: Who's a good boy?

Junior: Me! Me!

Joseph: That's right!

Destiny: It worked! He's been cured of his phobia!

Joseph: Can I come out of here now?

Destiny: Hm, oh yeah sure. (Opens door, after busting lock) I love to bust locks.

Phone: **Give me that fish!**

Joseph: Wtf?

Destiny: Can it. Hello?

ResidentEvilGirl: _yeah , i poked a hysterical chris XD_

_ive got a dare_

_i dare steve to dress up as a rabbit, and leon to dress like a zombie dog , and fight for claire! sissy fight, BTW. xD_

Destiny:... I won't ask. I just won't.

Steve: No. It'll make me feel like a pet.

Wesker: Don't say pet around Destiny.

Steve: Why?

Destiny: PET STEVE! (Glomps Steve)

Steve: I see.

Phillip: Someone get a crow bar. It'll take some time getting her off him.

Destiny: I'm not letting go!

Wesker: Oh for the love of God! (Grabs Destiny and yanks her off Steve) Put the damn costumes on!

Leon and Steve: Okay! (Leave to go put on the costumes)

Destiny: (Grabs camera and chases after them) NEED PICTURES! FOR FRIENDS! OF THEM!

Chris:... Is that even disturbing to you, Wesker?

Wesker: You have no idea.

Leon and Steve: (Come out with Leon biting Steve and Steve strongly fighting back)

Destiny: I got my pics.

Wesker: You scare me. And... never mind.

Chris: Go on. I'm taking notes.

Phone: (Werewolf howling)

Lucas: That's... interesting.

Destiny: Very. Hello?

ZombieHunter8000:_ Hi! Well, here are my dares:_

_I dare Destiny and Joseph to sing "Love Will Find A Way". And kiss. Don't skip out on the kiss, either._

_I dare Wesker and Chris to make out with the fan girls taping them._

_I dare Steve to kill Alexia in the most brutal way he can think of._

_All I got. Bye!_

Destiny and Joseph: What.

Wesker: Go ahead, you two.

Destiny: (Tackles her brother into wall and proceeds to angrily attack, claw, whip, and bite him)

Chris: Holy crap.

Destiny: (Growls and snarls something)

Phillip: Translator, please.

Lucas: Hey! Just because I can speak human and Cerberus, don't start using me for this kind of crap! Anyway, she said and I quote "You can burn in Hell! I will NEVER and I mean NEVER kiss OR sing with Frost!"

Joseph: I feel the same damn way.

Sherry: Please?

Destiny: (Stares at Sherry before growling something and getting away from her brother's badly, VERY VERY badly beaten body) Fine.

Joseph: Why?

Phillip: You were dared to. Now hop to it. Chop chop!

(Music comes out of well oversized speakers)

Destiny: I hate you guys right now.

Chris: Sing!

Destiny: _**In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need, to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave, or stong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know, love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm you are there beside me, like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that's I've found you. Love will find a way. **_

Joseph: _**I was so afraid. Now I realize: love is never wrong, and so it never dies. There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes. **_

Destiny and Joseph: _**And if only they could it too, the happiness I feel with you they'd know, love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together, like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love wil find a way. I know love will find a way. (Shyly move in and kiss)**_

RE Cast: (Cheer, for the kiss and not the song)

Destiny: Either cheer for the song too or you die!

RE Cast: We were cheering for both!

Chris: You guys can really sing!

Destiny: God, I hope the next one kills my brother. And Chris. (Rereads dare and looks up at sky roof) Thank you God.

Wekser and Chris: NEVER! (Have guns pointed at them, and Lickers) Okay! (Begin fierce make-out session with the fangirls taping them and cheering)

Jill: That is so wrong.

Destiny and Claire: GO STEVE GO!

Leon: Why aren't you staying loyal to your boyfriend, Destiny?

Destiny: (Slams Leon into wall) Mock me again, and you won't be able to have children, Kennedy.

Wesker and Chris: (Start to do things that are not ment for a T-Rated show)

Fangirls: (Going insane with happiness)

Jill, Destiny, Claire, pretty much all the girls execpt for Sherry: MY EYES! THE HORROR!

Destiny and Claire: (Run as fast as possible to nearest bathroom)

Destiny: Ow... My poor belly.

Lucas: Go on and comfort her, Joseph.

Phillip: Quit playing match maker.

Destiny: At least SOMEONE has brains, here.

Random Zombie: Brains?

Destiny: Shoo! No brains until dinner!

Random Zombie: Fine. (Sulks away)

Steve: (Rips out Alexia's heart, steps on it, and proceeds to cut up her body)

Brad: Overkill, much?

Destiny: She. Deserved. It. All I have to say on this. (Revives Alexia)

Phone: **Can I, can I have a cookie? I wanna cookie, Mommy. **

RE Cast:... Okay?

Destiny: I swear, I have no idea how that got on there.

Phone: **Mommy, I want a cookie. Please give me a cookie. I've been a good boy. Right? I've been a really good boy? I killed those people for you. And I killed that mean man you really hated. Do you love me Mommy? Will you just leave me alone like all the other people you hate?**

RE Cast: Creepy.

Destiny: I swear to God if this turns into Pet Semetary I'm blowing my brains out. I don't even have a child! Hell! I'm a-(Cut off by Wesker's hand on her mouth)

Wesker: We don't need or want the public to know, Destiny!

Destiny: Right. My bad. Hello?

Cheresy: _Ooh ooh! Let me join too! :U_

_So my dare... Make Chris dance caramelldansen with Wesker while they're wearing pink lolita dresses! And someone should get that on tape xD_

_Yeah, I know I'm weird..._

Destiny: Not half as weird as my phone right now. Also, next episode you can come on.

Phone: **Mommy, do you and Daddy still love me?**

Destiny: I need to ask. You are you?

Phone: **I'm your little baby boy. Yours and Daddy's sweet little angel. **

Destiny: An angel doesn't kill people!

Phone: **But, you wanted me to, Mommy. And Daddy, too.**

Destiny: Who's your father?

Chris: You're talking to your cell phone! The even creepier part is that it's RESPONDING!

Phone: **I'm Destiny Wesker and Chris Redfield's sweet little angel son.**

Destiny and Chris: WHAT?

Phone: **Do you two still love me? Do you want me to die, too?**

Destiny: I'm scared. I'm very scared of my phone. THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

Chris: I HAVE NO SON! IF I DID, IT'D BE WITH JILL!

Jill: Wow. How well kept that secret was until now.

Destiny: Um, son? _{I cannot believe I just really SAID that!}_

Phone: **Yes Mommy?**

Destiny: Can you be quiet so we can do the dares?

Phone: **Sure Mommy! And then we can talk later, right?**

Destiny: Um, sure! But we really need to do our dares. So can you please be quiet until we're done?

Phone: **Okay! I'll be quiet starting right now!**

Wesker: I have a nephew?

Destiny: Like Hell you do. Anyway, let's get a move on before I freak out.

Chris: Fine! Just to get this out of my head. (Puts on pink lolita dress)

Wesker: (Grumbles and puts on lolita dress as well)

Chris and Wesker: (Do the Caramell Dansen!) [A/N: I like the Caramell Dansen.]

Destiny: I wanna join in! (Joins in for no reason) Leon, tape us!

Leon: I already am!

/After a lot of dancing/

Phone: **Can we talk now, Mommy?**

Destiny: I need to end the show, son.

Phone: **Aww! Okay.**

Chris: You can just SEE the phone pouting.

Claire: I don't like this.

Destiny: Same here. Also, this PROVES me and Joseph are not dating! And that kiss meant nothing, too! (Blushes)

Wesker: Why're you blushing, then?

Destiny: BECAUSE I HAD TO KISS HIM! NO PRIVACY AT ALL! THAT AIN'T RIGHT, MAN! IT AIN'T RIGHT!

Lucas: She's very explosive-y.

Destiny: Well, see you guys around. And hopefully my phone will return to normal.

Phone: **Don't you like me being around, Mommy?**

Destiny: No! I do like you around! It's just... why can't me and Daddy see you here?

Phone: **Because I'm not born yet. **

Chris: Okay now THAT'S scary as Hell!

Destiny:... Um son, I'm gonna let you go, alright?

Phone: **Okay Mommy. I can't wait to be born! And I can't wait to be in your tummy, either! Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I hope I get to see you soon! **

Destiny: Yeah. Same here, son. (Hangs up) Oh my God. That means, oh GOD!

Claire: Can I finish up, here?

Destiny: Go right ahead, Claire.

Claire: Bye guys! See you next week! Please call in!

* * *

Okay, writing everything for the phone scared the CRAP outta me! I was sitting in a dark freaking room when this was written! And I only had my guard cat Fluffly to keep me company! And she was on the floor!

... I scared myself this time. I really did. Uh, please call in. This is gonna take a LONG time to get over.


	5. He was born from guilt

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son-from-the-future-who-talks-through-the-phone! Please do enjoy this episode.

* * *

Destiny: Oh God. Therepy did not help one bit. I told you I can't go there.

Wesker: Well, excuse me for trying to keep you from going insane on us!

Joseph: She already is, man. (Pets Lucas)

Lucas: Oh, behind the ear. Oh yeah, that's the spot!

Chris: I was afraid to go to sleep, last night.

Destiny: Dude, I was in some guy's office until I came here this morning! I didn't sleep at all! At least having nightmares means you get to sleep.

Phone: **My hips don't lie and I'm startin' to feel ya, boy. Come on let's go, real slow, don't you see baby like this is perfecto.**

Alexia: You just love dance songs, don't you?

Destiny: What? **Hips Don't Lie** is a damn good song. Hello?

Vampiregirl: Keep me in there and Leon and Steve fight over Claire and They fight and have Leon won because Steve is a whip and Leon and Claire forever.

Destiny: Cool. Another Cleon fangirl. Come on out, my zombie-fied friend!

Vampiregirl: (Latches onto Leon's head) Leon's brains!

Destiny: I did that once too after watching Night of the Living Dead.

Wesker: She did. She called herself a leech.

Destiny: Alright! Leon, Steve, fight for Claire Redfield! Someone and I don't care who, get coffee and toast so we can watch! The reason for toast and coffee is because I need something to wake up with! GO GO GO GO GO!

Everyone: (Get coffee, toast, and spots in stands at random boxing ring)

Chris: How'd you get this place?

Destiny: Holy crap, Brad! You made awsome coffee! From now on, you make all of our coffee!

Brad: Thanks!

Destiny: Anyway, I have Hunters and Cerberi guarding it, if that answers your question.

Chris: It does, thank you.

Destiny: You're welcome. Now, FIGHT FOR HER, BOYS! FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO BE THE FATHER OF HER BABIES!

Claire: HEY!

Destiny: What? It's the only way to get them to fight.

Leon: I'm gonna father her kids!

Steve: Like Hell you are!

(A very fierce battle for having Claire's children begins, with Leon killing Steve)

Wesker: Holy.

Destiny: F-ing.

Claire: Crap.

Sheva: Why kill him when he could have only kocked him out?

Destiny: Guys. You never know WHY they do the things they do. Back to the stage, guys!

/Stage/

Destiny: Dude, you shouldn't have killed him.

Leon: Well, I wanna be the father of Claire's kids. Every last one of them.

Destiny: Okay. {We'll see about that, Mister Kennedy. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, that sounded cool!}

Phone: **Mommy, we have someone calling!**

Chris: Not again.

Destiny: Thanks. Hello?

Biohazardous Fears: _Wait, I just realized this is a TRUTH or dare show... That means that... I CAN ASK TRUTH QUESTIONS TOO! Ok This will be fun!_

_Ok _

_Destiny, do you have feelings for Joseph?_

_Joseph, do you have feelings for Destiny?_

_Chris, what has been the worst dare you have done so far?_

_Jill, do you like Chris?_

_Mr. Cell Phone Child from the Future, is there a dare that leads to your birth?_

_Rebecca, why am I asking all of these questions?_

_Ada, why the heck do you not have any dares yet?_

Destiny: Yes. This is a TRUTH or DARE show. And to answer your question for me: No. I simply feel sorry for the way he died and he is a good friend of mine.

Joseph: What she said.

Chris: The one where I ended up with Wesker screwing me. It STILL hurts.

Jill: I'm not telling you!

Destiny: (Aims pointed spike at Jill)

Jill: Okay, I like him! But only as a friend!

Chris: Damn!

Phone: Oh, I can't say. It might make chances of me living go down until it's possible that I won't be in Mommy's belly, or that Daddy won't be my daddy! Or I might not be born!

Destiny:... Now I feel guilty.

Phone: Sorry, Mommy.

Destiny: It's fine. Now, ANSWER BECCA!

Rebecca: Because you wanted to?

Phillip: Let's go with that.

Ada: No one's dared me yet. Thank God.

Destiny: SEND IN DARES FOR ADA! I BEG OF YOU! I HATE HER! TORTURE HER FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD! Sorry! Needed it out of my system.

Phone: There's another one, Mommy!

Destiny: Thank you! Hello?

Digicat99: HI! I dare every girl in resident evil (You could too Destiny) kick Wesker in the nuts or kill him, maybe both. Oh and if you have time go ahead and kick or kill any other males =3

Destiny: Hi right back! Okay, girls! Charge! (Leads every female to Wesker, and they all kick him in the "happy place and sack")

Wesker: Why?

Jill: I don't know why. But I'm having fun! (Kicks Wesker in the head)

Chris: This is fun to watch.

Destiny: Chris, come with me.

Chris: What? Why?

Destiny: So this kid can be born.

Wesker: A child born from guilt. How wonderful.

Phone: Yay! I'm gonna be in Mommy's belly!

Destiny: Yep. Let's go, Redfield.

/A very long time later/

Lucas: Dude, you didn't come out of there for TWO WHOLE FREAKING DAYS!

Destiny: I wanted to ensure I'd get pregnate.

Phone: Hello, goodbye! See you in Hell!

Wesker: Wow.

Destiny: Hush. Hello?

Cheresy: w thx for choosing my random dare!

Oh, oh and when I get to be in an (awesome) episode, I'd like to kick Chris in the nuts with a crowbar xD

Ok thx, bai~

Destiny: Please welcome, Cheresy!

Cheresy: (Runs onto stage and wams a crowbar in between Chris's legs) PWN, Redfield! (Runs off)

Destiny: Okay, that was funny. Please join again next episode. And please hope that I am prego. Also, Biohazardous Fears, that answers your question. He was born out of guilt.

Junior: Please yip! Call in!

* * *

Yeah, he's gonna be born from the guitly Destiny had in her heart. Please do call in! Junior is SO F-ING CUTE! I'm mental, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son! Please do enjoy this episode. Also, rice is good. That is our random quote for today.

* * *

Chris: (Softly humming to Destiny while petting her belly)

Wesker: (Staring daggers at the two)

Destiny: Damn it Brad Vickers!

Brad: What?

Destiny: You can make coffee and smoothies? You are the the chef from now on, man!

Brad: Thanks!

Phone: **There's a plot line somewhere here. But I just. Can't see it. Where are you hiding, plot line? Come on out. I won't hurt you.**

Sheva: Better than the normal songs.

Destiny: Eh. Too tired to yell. Hello?

Tyrant Wolf: _(2 Lazy 2 Login)_

_oh my! now what is this? playing hide and seek are we? well now that I found this it's time to give some RE charictars Hell! MUAHAHAHA! *ehem*_

_Wesker - dance the chicken dance in public wearing onley pink underwear! and don't forget to cluck while you dance!_

_Chris - take the video of Wesker dancing, post it on youtube, and then go jump off the statue of liberty into a pool of very VERY hungry pirana's!_

_Alfred - have a staring contest with the man who never blinks_

_Chris/Wesker - after you guy's are done with the other dares watch "2 girls and 1 cup" (I wanna see who starts screaming first)_

_enjoy public hummiliation/torture/pain BYE!_

Destiny: Cool. Now. Time to dress up, Albert!

Wesker: Stay the Hell away from me, Destiny.

Claire: Can you do it for me, Wesky?

Chris: (Whispers to Destiny) You're making act like that to him, aren't you?

Destiny: To piss off Leon. If she has his kid before she has the chance to have Leon's, then we can hear him whine like a little girl who just had her heart broken by her long time boyfriend.

Chris: Detailed. I like that.

Destiny: Don't try it, Redfield.

Wesker: GET THE DAMN SUIT AWAY FROM ME!

Destiny: (Forces her brother to wear the suit) Done. Now, go innto the public and dance the Chicken Dance and don't forget to cluck like one! Chris, here's my camera. Don't lose it.

Chris: Got it. (Takes camera and shoves Wesker out the door)

/Random Street/

Wesker: (Dances to the Chicken Dance and clucks with people pointing and laughing at him)

Chris: Oh the BLACKMAIL! This is soooo going on YouTube the minute I walk in the door!

/Stage/

Chris: (Runs to computer and uploads video onto YouTube) HOLY CRAP! 8100 VIEWS IN UNDER A MINUTE!

Destiny: Nice. Simply nice. Now, Chris.

Chris: Yeah yeah. Give me a minute. (Grabs ticket to NYC and leaves)

Destiny: I wanna go there sometime. We can go there for our vacation chapter!

Jill: When will that be?

Destiny: Dunno. Thinking next episode, but we can still do dares. Not much of a vacation, though. Oh well. I've had worse.

Wesker: Like the time you ate the bathroom soap because it was shaped like a Hershey's bar?

Destiny: Shut up. Stupid soap.

/Statue of Liberty/

Chris: MYLASTWORDSAREILOVEJILL! (Falls into pirahna infested tank, and is eaten)

/Stage/

Destiny: (Laughing)

Claire: Wow. How... unromantic.

Wesker: She can't breath.

Destiny: I'm cool. I'm cool. (Revives Chris and teleports him back)

Chris: (Has a pirahna on his butt) Get this thing off me.

Destiny: Dinner! (Painfully yanks it off of Chris) Oh, yum yum fish!

Junior: Some! Some!

Destiny: Aw. Here ya go, little guy. (Gives good sized chuck of fish to Junior, who gobles it up in a cute fashion) So cute! Let's move on!

Alfred: Why?

Destiny: (Grabs Glock and points it at his head) BECAUSE YOU WERE DARED TO DO IT! SUCK IT UP AND DO YOUR DARE! Man, do I hate hormones. And yes, I'm going to have the kid. Born of guilt. Man.

Man Who Never Blinks: Hey Destiny.

Destiny: Hi MWNB! You get to go up against that dufus over in the corner. [A/N Destiny does not really know The Man Who Never Blinks. I did this for the show for comedic purposes. Thank you.]

Lucas: (Grabs Alfred and pulls him in front of MWNB) Now, BEGIN!

/After eight hour staring contest/

Leon: How long have they at it?

Destiny: Eight, going on nine hours. Longest contest I've ever seen. Even if we did stop watching and go to watching movies about zombies.

Ada: The irony is thick, isn't it?

Wesker: Very.

Lucas: Damn. That chick's head was biten off!

Phillip: Brutal.

Destiny: So? (Grabs a handful of dust and blows it in Alfred's face)

Alfred: AH! DAMN IT! (Blinks and loses)

MWNB: Thanks. I was getting bored. Bye.

Destiny: You're welcome. See ya!

MWNB: (Leaves)

Chris and Wesker: Oh dear God. (Shoved into room witb video tape)

Beta Cerberus: (Growls something to Lucas)

Lucas: Damn it! Junior stay here where it's safe! I'll be back guys! Some Sphinx are closing in! And it'll be brutal! (Runs off with the Beta following)

Leon: Sphinx?

Destiny: Zombie cats. We had to think of something, right?

Jill: She has a point if you think about it.

Chris: (Panting hungrily)

RE Girls: You pervert!

Destiny: Oh, my poor belly and my poor baby. How can he like that?

Claire: He's my brother. I have a pervert for a brother.

Destiny: Yeah. And I have a tyrant for a brother.

Wesker: HOLY HELL! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH THIS?

Destiny: He lost. You can come out now.

Chris: Few more minutes.

Destiny: (Pulls Chris out of the room)

Chris: I'm done anyway.

Re Girls:...

Destiny: I'm washing my hands. (Goes to bathroom)

Lucas: (Comes stumbling in) We... we won!

Leon: Why're you so beat up?

Lucas: A number of them kept jumping on me. The rest of the pack is safe, as well.

Junior: Mommy okay?

Cerberus Alpha Female: Yes, my son. I'm alright.

Destiny: His mate's name is Flower.

Flower: Hello. Junior, how about we go and check up on the others while your father does his secondary job?

Junior: Okay! Bye Daddy! (Runs off with his mother)

Lucas: I love them so.

Phone: Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burnin' on the dance floor, oh wo oh!

HUNK: Wow.

Destiny: SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF! JUST CAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE TO HAVE FUN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO BASHING ON OTHERS' FUN TIMES! Hello?

Hidden By Shadow: _Ada - Since you seem to run away from Leon whenever opportunity knocks, now you have to go through the events of Resident Evil's 2, 4 & the GameBoy Gaiden game as well as Darkside Chronicles taking Leon's place. And you only get a basic handgun. No grapple gun and any other weapons you'll have to find as you go._

_Wesker - You're going through the events of EVERY Resident Evil game ever released and you only get a knife and no other weapons at all and only a few health items (and be grateful I'm giving you the knife and the health items - I could have dared you to go through with just your bare fists) Oh, and before I forget, you won't be able to use your powers either!_

_Alexia - Since Alfred impersonated you to make it appear as if you were alive, it's your turn to do the same for him. Oh, and you're going to be judged by Claire, Steve and Chris. You have to convince them you're Alfred by demonstrating skills that you think Alfred has. If they think you do well, you get cake. If you don't do well, Chris is going to chuck you in an ant hill head first, in your dragonfly form. Enjoy!_

_Alfred - You have to watch Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. That is all._

_Steve - You have to have your hair cut by a zombie hairdresser._

_William Birkin - For being such a deadbeat dad, you're going through the events of Silent Hill 1 on hard difficulty until you can prove you can be a responsible parent. Oh, and the judges are Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and your daughter. Good luck._

Destiny: FINALLY! A DARE FOR ADA! THANK YOU HIDDEN BY SHADOW! THANK YOU! Sorry for the outburst. (Grabs piece of paper and scribbles something down)

Wesker: What did you write?

Destiny: Nothing for Ada to see. Heheheheh.

Leon: I don't like that laugh.

Phillip: It makes her scary! She reminds me of my mom before someone blew her brains out!

Destiny: Phillip was born a Tyrant. I made him age rapidly.

Chris: Now that's creepy.

Destiny: BYE ADA! (Sends Ada into RE 2) Quick! Get the popcorn!

/After many brutal hours of watching Ada die and Destiny laughing sadisticly at her/

Ada: Never... AGAIN! (Passes out)

Destiny: I'm making cookies.

Wesker: {Sweet! Her cookies are the best!}

Jill: He's smirking. Why is he smirking?

Destiny: Dunno. But, who's next, hm?

Everyone: (Points to Wesker)

Wesker: DAMN IT!

Phillip: He's mad about not being able to use his powers.

/After a few more hours, which included Destiny passing out and having to freak out and check on her cookies/

Destiny: They need to cool down. I put them in the fridge.

Lucas: Who's our next victim?

Destiny: (Poofs up judges table) Look! I made it go poof!

Krauser: There should be a limit to how much suge you consume.

Destiny: BURN IN HELL! Oh look! Yagurt!

Leon: Yagurt? Don't you mean yogurt?

Destiny: I say it the way I want! Leave me alone!

Chris: Go on.

Claire: This is gonna be so weird.

Steve: I just wanna shoot her!

Destiny: And that's our opening statments from our judges! Brought to you by Cerberi: The best guard dogs. Even if they try to eat you.

Lucas: Ha. Funny.

Alexia:... I don't know what to do.

Claire: FAIL!

Steve: FAIL!

Chris: SWEET! ANT HILL TIME! (Grabs Alexia and stuffs her head in an ant hill, who then attack her)

Destiny: Those are fire ants.

Chris: Yeah, I know.

Phillip: Moving on from this.

Alfred: What?

Destiny: KEEP THE MOVIE THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! IT GIVES ME NIGHTMARES! ! (Hides behind Wesker) Psycho's gonna get me. He's gonna get MEEEEE!

Wesker: Calm down. He's not going to get you. I hope.

Lucas: The same kind of experience I had with a clown. Wasn't cool, either.

Destiny: TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE! (Climbs under Wesker shirt)

Chris: Wow. Although, that is one freaky movie.

Destiny: (Pokes head out of the neck) NO DUH, REDFIELD! (Pops head back in)

Alfred: (Watches movie all the way through) That wasn't so bad.

RE Cast:... (Mouths drop)

Claire: Of course. He's like the dude in the movie!

Destiny: Is it gone?

Wesker: Yes.

Destiny: YAY! (Wiggles out of Wesker's shirt) Thanks.

Wesker: Sure.

Destiny: NEXT VICTIM! It's okay, Steve. Bella's the best at her job! She cuts my hair for me!

Steve: Are you sure she won't try to eat me?

Destiny: Totally, man. Go ahead.

Steve: Okay.

Bella: (Skillfully cuts Steve's hair a tiny bit shorter than what it is) Done!

Steve: Wow! Thanks!

Bella: Welcome.

Lucas: Cool. Next!

Destiny: ARE YOU KIDDING? SH 1? Dude! He's gonna die! I can't beat it on HARD! I'm outta breath.

/After Seeing many grusome death scenes/

Sherry: Bad.

Claire: Worse.

Leon: Dude, you were terrible.

Birkin: I know. I'M A TERRIBLE FATHER!

Destiny: Not half as bad as mine. They abandoned me. That's why Albert took care of me my entire life. I made him see if we were related, too. We are. His is my big brother. I love to poke him. (Pokes her brother's arm) See.

Phone: **!**

Chris: HA! Oh, that's just wrong.

Destiny: Blame the internet and TV. Hello?

DigiCat99: _Ada, since this is a truth or dare show, how many boyfriends did you have? I mean you had John, Leon, who knows if you dated Wesker O o And Billy, how did you managed to shoot the leaches off of Rebecca without shooting her? K now for dares =3. Wesker, if you like. You may have your revenge on the girls and maybe Chris from kicking ya in da happy place_

Destiny: Answer da question.

Ada: Let's just say a lot.

Most of RE Cast: Just back away slowly. (Back away very slowly)

Ada: How I managed not to shoot her, I don't know.

Wesker: (Punches then kicks Chris)

Destiny: He won't hit girls. Or women. But he will beat a [beep]. Like Excella.

Wesker: Oh, how right is my little sister. (Punches Excella in the gut) You deserved it.

Phone: **Father I can't find the way. You promised you'd be there when ever I needed you. Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere.**

Claire: Is that from the Lion King Musical?

Destiny: Yep. I really wanna go see it, too. Albert promised he'd take me, too.

Wesker: Fine. I'll take you.

Destiny: Shweet. Hello?

Vampiregirl/Wolfgirl:_ I need to cure,so have Cutie Chris cure me. I have a dare,Claire will tell us how she met Steve and is she in love with him or Leon?_

Chris: Someone thinks I'm cute.

Destiny: Don't get ahead of yourself, Christopher.

Chris: Well, I'm cuter than Wesker. That's a known fact.

Lucas: (Spits out piece of bird he was eating) You did NOT just say that, Redfield.

Chris: Yes. I did.

Phillip: Destiny doesn't like anyone deeming themselves higher than her in certain catagories, and she blames her brother for making ehr think that. If that's true, you're DEAD Redfield. Play Again? Yes/No.

Destiny: Stop being a mimic, Phil. You are not a game.

Wesker: (Punches Chris in the face) You low level piece of [beep]! You are not [beeping] cuter than me! I'm so much more [beeping] cuter then your stupid [beep]!

Destiny: Lota cursing. Lota. Vampiregirl, come on out.

Vampiregirl: Chris, can you cure me please?

Chris: Sure! (Kindly cures Vampiregirl) There ya go!

Destiny: So, wait. We know how they met. They met on Rockfort Island while it was under attack from zombies and other BOWs. Than they go to Antartica where Steve gets mutated into a monster and Claire runs away form him. Then he comes to his senses and cuts Alexia's tentacle and save Claire, but has himself inpaled by Alexia. Then he returns to his human form and dies telling Claire his true feelings for her. It made me cry for hours.

Vampiregirl: Uh, thanks?

Destiny: Welcome.

Phone: **Pickle. That is all.**

RE Girls: (Giggle)

Chris: What? I don't get it.

Destiny: Guys don't normally get it. Unless, well, you know.

Chris: No I don't!

Destiny: Then never mind. Hello?

Fangedfrog: _Truth: Does Wesker like cookies?_

Destiny: (Takes one of her cookies, ties it up to a string, puts the string on the reel, and puts the cookie on the floor near her brother) Albert, look. One of my cookies.

Wesker: Ooo. Gimme! (Has string pulled away from him) Get over here, cookie!

Destiny: Does that answer your question? He doesn't like them. He LOVES them. Mostly mine.

Phone: Banana. Gimme that banana! Mmm, thank you!

RE Girls: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wesker: I don't understand.

Destiny: Just... nevermind. Hello?

Talon Wade: Talon again. I dare Ada to fight all the B.O.W.s in existence to the death using only a knife, while wearing a Zero Suit Samus costume.

Destiny: Costume's in the back.

Ada: Thank you. (Puts on costume)

/Several hours later because I was lazy and didn't want to write all of it/

Destiny: She died! Oh yeah! She died! She's dead! And now I need to revive her. Yay. (Revives Ada)

Lucas: That was... mmmm. Just, no, comment.

Phillip: Yep.

Phone: The phone, the phone is ring-ing.

Destiny: WHO PROGRAMMED THAT INTO MY PHONE? (Flames shoot up around her)

RE Cast: NO ONE!

Destiny: (Mutters) Hello?

JillsPimp: May I add this is a great idea you have had and its entertaining. Anyways here's my dare.

Howdy Yall Names Jillspimp, I know everyone just loves Wesker and his amazing super powers. I just wonder how many 50 caliber rounds he can take from my M82A1. Can I kindly come on and shoot at him from about a mile away =D Please and thank you.

Destiny: Oh. Thank you. Nooooooow. welcome... JillsPimp!

Audience: (Cheers)

Leon: Ya know, I forgot they were there.

Destiny: Amazing how we can so easily forget things.

JillsPimp: Okay. Here goes! (Shoots Wesker 50 times)

Wesker: I'm fine.

JillsPimp: Wow. Well, thanks for having me on!

Destiny: You're very welcome.

JillsPimp: (Poofs away)

Destiny: You went poof!

Lucas: Well, that's our show. We all hope you enjoyed it. So, until next time.

Phillip: Please call in.

* * *

... Yeah, I don't know anymore. Well, please do call in.


	7. NYC Trip with Dares!

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son! Please do enjoy this episode. Also, never try go to NYC with Cloverfield nearby, it might think you're it's mother. That is our random quote for today. On with the show!

* * *

Destiny: Told you I'd take us to New York City!

Lucas: Yep! We are in the Big Apple! Now, where's Broadway?

Wesker: Um, I think it's that way. (Points just ahead of group)

Chris: No, it's that way. (Points to the right)

Leon: You're both wrong. (Points to the left) It's that way.

Destiny:... I'm gonna go get a map. (Goes to random store)

Jill: How wonderful is this? A place full of people.

Claire: And we're lost at that. And I don't trust taxis.

Destiny: Okay, guys. Albert was right, but so were the other two.

Wesker, Leon, and Chris: Huh?

Destiny: See. We go stright first, then turn right, go ahead a few blocks, then go left, and then we're there. Then we can go back to my vacation house.

/After Going in said directions and seeing the Lion King Musical/

Destiny: That was fun.

Phone: **Even on vacation. Man, does that suck?**

Ada: Oh come on!

Destiny: Shh! Hello?

Rebecca Is NOT Amused: _I wanna join in too! :3_

_But, um, lets see..._

_Truth:_

_Leon, did you ever just want to beat the crap out of Ashley? Better yet, I dare him to do that using a shotgun, TMP, some gernades, a rocket launcher and Wesker as weapons._

_I dare Ada to make out with Destiny too xD_

_-jumps out of the phone and hugs Rebecca for no reason-_

Destiny: (Points gun at her head) I wish to apologize before my death to my brother. I am sorry for killing myself in front of you. Please forgive me. I wish to say sorry to my one-time lover, Chris. I am sorry for killing our unborn child. In your dieing moments, the two of us shall greet you and take you to the Afterlife. I want to say sorry to the Mortuus Silva pack. I leave all my things to you all. Goodbye, all. Also, you can't cause we on vacation. No guests this time.

Wesker: Gimme that. (Take gun away from Destiny)

Destiny: Way to kill the mood, Dearest Brother!

Ada: No.

Destiny: I'D RATHER DIE!

Wesker: RINA, you made my sister pout. And she really won't do it. (Chuckles, and is then hit with Junior)

Junior: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Lands on Joseph's head) Hi!

Joseph: Hi, Junior!

Leon: I'll do mine. And yes. You do NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO [BEEP]ING HIT HER! SHE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!

Ashley: Um, Leon. I'm right here.

Leon: I know. Now. (Grabs said weapons) Heheheheheh.

Destiny: Oooooooo! Leon had a evil laugh right there! Coolio!

/After Leon Attacking Ashley, and putting her into a Nurse from SH's care/

Destiny:... When and why the Hell are you here? Where's Pyramid Head? Why is he not not with you? Or a Puppet Doctor?

Nurse: (Shrugs)

Destiny: Wonderful. I gotta kiss some [beep] who probably lives in the goddamn gutters.

Ada: I don't live in the gutters! You were probably born in them!

Wesker: What did you say, Ada!

Ada: Oops.

Phillip: Older Brother with Tyrant Powers + Someone making fun of his younger sibling = Ada's dead.

Junior: And dat's our Wesident Evol maf! [A/N: I wrote it like that cause he is just a pup learning to talk, after all. And you have to admit: It's cute if you think about it.]

Lucas: Yes. Yes it is.

Destiny: (Knocked into mini coma by Nurse)

Wesker: Uh, thanks. I think she'll be okay.

Nurse: (Nods and pokes Ashley's arm with scapel)

Ada: I don't want to do this... (Kisses Destiny, who wakes up and nearly kills Ada)

Destiny: [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]!

RINA: (Suddenly and somehow jumps out of Destiny's cell phone and hugs Rebecca)

Rebecca: You're random.

RINA: Thanks! (Poofs away)

Destiny: Thank God I have this house here. (Grabs 13 bottles of mouth wash, and toothpaste)

Phone: **Oh Dear God. It's Pyramid Head. Wait! He's coming for me! AAAAHHHHHHH! Oh, wait, maybe this won't be so bad. Hello there. Do you want me? No? Just want to kill me? I'm gonna run far away from you now. Okay? Bye. **

Leon:... That's just so wrong!

Destiny: Blame Lucas.

Lucas: Guilty as charged, man.

Destiny: Something is wrong in your head, Lucas. Hello? Destiny Wesker residence, Destiny speaking.

Biohazardous Fears: _Ok, Wesker just wondering, how does it feel to be an Uncle! And your arch enemy, screwing your sister? Ok I'm happy Ada got a dare! I'm proud of you! Ok, AND Chris, I'm so sorry but Wesker is WAY more attractive then you! Finally before I get to my dare, CAN I ADOPT JUNIOR! If course when he's older, like when ever he can leave his mom and dad but, I really want a pet Cerberus and Junior is just so cute! Anyway_

_I DARE BARRY BURTON TO EXPLAIN WHY HE HAS THE WORST DIALOGUE IN HISTORY, and to get revenge on Wesker for threatening his wife and kids._

_I Also dare all of Bravo team, to make out with their person of choice!_

Wesker: I'm glad to know my sister is having a child. I know he'll take after her. As for Redfield pounding her into a bed for two days, I strangled him. Then he gave me every little detail. I threw myself in with the Lickers. They felt sorry for me. The nine of us are now friends.

Destiny: Same here with Ada getting a dare! Also, (Blows Ada's brains out) IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE DAMN HANDS! (Revives her)

Chris: HEY!

Wesker: I told you so.

Destiny: I'm sorry. You can't have Junior. He's gonna be the next Alpha Male of the Mortuus Silva pack when his father either dies or steps down. But, you can buy one! You just need to fill out this form first, saying that whatever happens, I ain't the cause of it nor am I the one responsible. Here it is:

(Pen)Name:

Occupation (Fake):

Pet's Sex:_ (m/f)

Reasons For Buying Cerberus Puppy:

I, Destiny Wesker, am not responsible for any damage, death, or random and grusome killings of your new pet. You,_, are the one who must see to and be in control of your CERBERUS PUPPY.

Signed, Destiny Wesker, Breeder/ Owner/ Hostess/ Tyrant

Signed, _

Destiny: Fill that out, and your set. Your puppy shall come to you in three to four days. Moving on. Heheheheheh.

Barry: Blame the people who wrote my script, not me. Also, (Kicks Wesker in his happy spot and proceedes to show him video of Destiny and Chris during The Two Day Hook Up)

Wesker: HOLY DAMN MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Destiny: That was SO blood curtling the Nurse got scarred! She's now hidding in my closet. Which is full of dresses I don't/ never wear. Me no likey dresses.

Wesker: She tore the one I bought her for her prom up. With a knife!

Destiny: And then I went pryo. Made a bonfire out it, too! All my friends came to it! It was awsome!

Rebecca: (Grabs Billy's arm, drags him to the floor, and fircely makes out with him)

Rest of RE Cast:... (Sweatdrop)

Destiny: Mind NOT DOING THAT ON MY GOOD CARPET? This is THE only carpet in this entire house with out some sort of liquid stain! No wine, soda, coffee, smoothie, ice cream. NOthing! So get up and do it in the goddamn bathroom!

Billy and Rebecca: (Somehow manage to get to bathroom while still kissing)

Destiny: The rest of you have no one, do you?

Rest of Bravo Team: Nope.

Destiny: Good. Now, to get them to clean up the bathroom.

Phone: **PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!**

Destiny: Aaaaahhh. Hello?

Vampiregirl/Wolfgirl: _I dare Chris fight Wesker for Destiny's Honor. Also Have Me kick Steve in the nuts and Leon and Claire kissed and Have Jill and Ada kiss._

Destiny and Wesker: (Break down into laughing fit)

Destiny: Wha... What honor? HAHAHAHAHA! I have no honor! If I did, Albert would've RIPPED Chris's throat out of his neck the minute we walked out of room!

Wesker: She's not kidding. I would. But, (Rips out Chris's throat) I'm not passing up a chance at killing him.

Lucas: (Revives Chris) Just so you don't put to much of a strain on your body. If you do, then your child might be miscarried.

Chris and Destiny: Gulp.

Destiny: Well, thanks then, Lucas.

Lucas: Of course, Destiny.

Junior and Joseph:... We have bug bites!

Lucas: You planned it, didn't you?

Junior: Yip!

Flower: May I tell a quick story about Junior's birth, Destiny?

Destiny: Sure Flower.

Flower: Well, me and Lucas were going to have eight puppies. But, I had put too much stress on my body, and I misscarried seven of them. Junior is the only one who survived. He's my miracle pup, and I don't want to see him die. It was my fault the other seven died, Junior. I'm sorry you had no litter mates.

Junior: It's okay, Mommy. You n' Daddy can twy again sometime. It's not youw fault.

Flower: Thank you, son.

Phone:** I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting till I die.**

Claire: Chris's theme song right there.

Chris: Hey!

Destiny: Hello? What's up?

Hidden By Shadow: _Me again, thanks for including my last dare._

_Alexia & Alfred: Failing your dares, how's that feel? Anyway, to help you actually bond with each other, I'm sending you to a shopping mall. And in order for you to be able to see how a brother and sister normally act together, I'm sending the Redfields as well. And to ensure that no one dies or runs off, I'm leaving four shotgun collars from Saw III for you to wear. Their set on both a proximity trigger and the other's heart monitor. If anyone is killed, whoever did it gets six shotgun shells to the face. And if you move more than twenty feet away from the rest of the group, the device will again activate. Enjoy your trip!_

_William: Now that you know the problem, you can create the solution. Your dare is to do whatever Sherry says for one day. Whatever she says, goes. Failure to do this will result in me giving you another dare, much worse than this one._

_Wesker: Once again, I'm taking your powers off you. You're heading straight back into the mansion incident. Only I've replaced the zombies with hunters. For every zombie removed, three hunters were added. You get a knife, a handgun, two spare magazines of ammunition and a first aid spray. I've taken away all the other ammo but left more health items in its place._

_Ashley: You're getting self-defence training from the other RE characters. After that, you're taking Leon's place during the Las Plagas incident. Everything Leon had, you get access to._

_Brad: You get to watch every Hitchcock horror film in existence._

_Every STARS member: When Wesker gets back, you get five minutes to dare him to do whatever you want. The only rule is you cannot kill him or through inaction allow him to be killed. Enjoy!_

Destiny: Yay! Trip to the mall! Let's go!

Chris: The dare said for me and Claire to go, not everyone.

Jill: Let's go! I want some new clothes!

Rebecca: I hear they have some great games on sale.

Destiny: That's why.

/One Finding the mall later/

Destiny: Well, here are the collars. (Puts collars on the four dared) Now, me and Albert are going to see what games they have here! Bye, have fun, and stay with your buddy or group. We don't need everyone lost in this place. (Leaves to go find game store) We meet up here at eight o' clock!

/With the Redfields and Ashfords/

Chris: Okay, where to first?

Alexia: How about we go to a clothes store?

Claire: Yeah, I like that idea.

Chris: Yeah, but I think we should spy on the Wesker clan.

Alfred: Why?

Chris: Eh, something to do that we can all enjoy.

Alexia: He does have a point.

Chris: Thanks.

Claire: Let's go find those Tyrants.

/One finding where the Hell the Weskers were later/

Chris: We need to be very quiet.

Destiny: Hey, Albert?

Wesker: Hm?

Destiny: Did you hear Chris just now?

Wesker: Yep. Probably just voices in our heads.

Destiny: Yeah.

Claire: (Mouths) Stay quiet! We don't need them to hear us!

Destiny: Hey, look! It the Redfield/ Ashford group! Hi guys!

Chris: You were saying?

Destiny: We just bought some stuff! Guess what I got!

Alfred: I'm afraid to ask.

Wesker: Oh, it's something very useful.

Destiny: C'mon! Guess!

Chris: We give up. What is it?

Destiny: (Pulls out large box full of brand new laptops) Cool, huh?

Claire: How much money do you have?

Destiny: About 300 to my name. I stole Excella, Ada, and Ashley's credit cards. They have a lot of money if you put it together. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them!

Wesker: Yeah. You do that, Destiny.

Chris:... Holy crap. Alfred's gone. (Hears shot gun go off)

Destiny: That's answers that. Now, onto the pyro store! I needs a flamethrower. And at least twenty tanks of gasoline! And matches. Lots, and lots, and LOTS of matches.

Claire: I can see how you two are brother and sister. (Hears another shot gun go off) Who was it this time?

Wesker: (Snickers)

Destiny: Your brother. Two down, two to go. I can't believe your plan is working so well, Albert. We got rid of the two most annoying brothers!

Wesker: Thank you.

Alexia: You planned their deaths?

Destiny: Yeah. I planned mine, too. I'm gonna get my head chopped off by an angry guy in Alaska.

Alexia and Claire:... Oh my God that's so weird.

Wesker: It's true, too. She told me and I'm letting her go when she wants to die.

Alexia: Freaks.

Destiny: (Whispers) Ten bucks says one of Alexia's gonna commit a murder-suicide.

Wesker: You're on.

Claire: Well, let's get going. I wanna find the damn food court.

Alexia:... (Strangles Claire to death, and is shot in the face)

Destiny: Wonderful. (Picks up walkie talkie) Okay guys, we can go. They all killed themselves.

Jill: _Got ya. I'll get the Birkins._

Barry: _We'll meet you guys at the rendevous point in ten minutes._

Brad: _Alright. We'll see you two in fifteen minutes._

Destiny: Rodger.

Wesker: We'll bring the bodies.

All Groups: _Rodger. Over and out._

Destiny: (Grabs Chris and Alfred)

Wesker: (Grabs Claire and Alexia) Did you have fun, today?

Destiny: Much fun, thank you!

/At front of mall/

Jill: I enjoyed this dared very much.

Destiny: I got ten bucks from my brother. Also, (Hands Excella, Ada, and Ashley their credit cards back) here ya go.

Ashley: I hate you.

Destiny: So? (Revives the four) Okay, let's hit the road. (Takes [Rips] collars off their necks) I am SO keeping these!

/At Destiny's House/

William: Great.

Sherry: Daddy, can I have ice cream?

Destiny: Down stairs in the basement, in the giant freezer that says **"Destiny Wesker's Ice Cream- Do Not Touch"**. Touch my strawberry shortcake ice cream and your head is mine!

William: (Goes to get ice cream)

Wesker: OH COME ON!

/One Major game session later because I'm too lazy to write it/

Destiny: Heh, you lost.

Wesker: Shut up, Destiny.

Ashley: Why do I need it? I can have as many bodyguards as I want!

Ada, Leon and Destiny: Must resist urge to strangle.

Chris: This should be fun. (Grabs shot gun)

RE Cast: (Each grab a weapon)

Destiny: Okay, Miss Graham, we're going to be giving extreme training.

Ashley: Why extreme?

Lucas: It's very simple. If it's extreme, then you'll be better prepared to fight. Less fear, more action. At least, that's what we teach our pups.

Junior and Random other Pup: Yip! He's right! Extreme is fun!

Joseph: So cute.

Destiny: BEGIN!

/After having one Hell of a training session/

Leon: I think she's ready.

Wesker: She is, Leon.

Ada: Let's send her to the game.

Ashley: W-WAIT! I'm not ready yet!

Destiny: Too bad. (Pushes her into game portal) Can you believe I found this at some creepy store in the mall for only 3 buck? If not, I did. Go fig. He was closing his shop... FOREVER! At least that's how he said it.

Leon: LET'S WATCH!

Chris: Wow, he's a sadist.

Leon: I just hate her.

Destiny: Alright! (Hooks up random wires and starts TV) Got it!

TV: Ashley: HELP! SOMEONE! (Runs away from ganados, and is then sliced in half)

Everyone execpt Destiny: Eeew.

Destiny: Cooool. She sucks at this game. (Brings Ashley's corpse back) Do I have to?

Wesker: Yes.

Lucas: Again, no strain on your body or powers. (Revives Ashley)

Ashley: I hate you all. Not Leon, though. He's too hot to hate.

Destiny: Hush! No no fangirl on me!

Brad: (Wets himself)

Forest: Ohh!

STARS: (Laugh)

Destiny: Hey hey hey! Knock it off! The poor guy's afraid of the movies. I am too. Mostly Psycho, though. That man in the movie scares me to no end.

Brad: Mommy.

/After having poor Brad watch all those movies/

Chris: Oh, this'll be fun.

Wesker: Oh damn. (Gets painfully beat up by former STARS members for five minutes, and when they stop he's a poor broken shell of himself) Oww.

Joseph: That felt good!

Jill: No kidding.

Edward: I just wish we could do that in the games.

Destiny: I wish that you all made it out alive.

Brad: Yeah. I was a zombie.

Destiny: And now you're not.

Phone: **GIVE ME BRAINS!**

Lucas: Such irony.

Destiny: Hello hello hello?

Cheresy: _Awesome as always._

_So... I noticed now it's a TRUTH or dare show xD_

_Well, here goes..._

_Wesker & Chris- I dare you to get drunk and let's just see what happens xD_

_Jill- Resident evil 5, eh? WHAT the hell happened in all the time you spent with Wesker after jumping out of a window with him? Confess it!_

_Claire- I dare you to inject yourself with more random viruses (yay) just to see what happens and do it for the lulz!_

_Leon- Truth! Resident evil 4... Did you ever have feelings for the merchant? xDDD_

_(Btw, WHERE is the merchant? :O)_

k, I'm done. ~BYE~!

Destiny: Thanks!

Wesker: I am NOT getting drunk! Especially not with him! (Points at Chris)

Chris: Same goes here!

Steve: You've already made out with each other, not to mention screwing each other, in front of us.

Destiny: The last time my brother got drunk he thought I was someone else and he hit on me.

RE Cast: Oh that's creepy.

Destiny: And incest. So, here's my vodka. (Gives Chris and Wesker eight bottles of vodka each) And go ahead.

/After one hour/

Wesker: (Fiercely making out with Chris)

Claire: Pay back?

Destiny: In a way. Let's keep going while they make out.

Jill: I wash brainwashed, had my hair dyed, got a new set of clothes, and I'm not sure after that. I think I was in some tank.

Lucas: Weird.

Junior: To da MAX!

Destiny and Joseph: Heh.

Claire: Oh GOD! (First injects self with T-Virus, then the G-Virus, then the tVeronica-Virus, then the Progenitor Virus both A and B types, then the tG Virus, then the Urboros Virus, [A/N: Holy Hell, there are a LOT of damn viruses, huh?] then the T-Cameron Virus, then the T-JCCC203 Virus, then the X-Virus, then the Ancient Virus, then the Wesker Virus, then the NE-T Virus, then the NE-α Parasite, then the T-D Virus [A/N: T-D Virus= Tyrant Destiny Virus], and then a Las Plagas Parasite)

Chris: Damn. There are a lot of viruses in the game series, isn't there?

Destiny: Ya think? Well, at least mine's made up.

Clarie: That' so weird! I feel just fine!

Jill: I think something's gonna happen.

Claire: (Eyes turn red gold like Wesker and Destiny's)

Destiny: HA! I knew it! My virus would have more control over all the others execpt for my brother's! So, you are in control of your viruses, Claire! Let's find a way to get rid of them. Out of her body. Scientist Zombies, please find a massive cure for Claire.

Scientist Zombies: On it. (Leave to random lab to do reasearch) Need blood sample.

Destiny: (Takes some of Claire's blood) Here.

Brad: You even have zombies in your house?

Destiny: What? I need help around this place.

Leon: HELL NO!

Ashley: That guy was weird.

Destiny: He's in the basement. I don't want to see him. He keeps trying to sell me stuff I don't want.

William: Finally. Here you go, sweetie. (Gives Sherry a vanilla ice cream)

Sherry: Thank you, Daddy!

Willaim: You're welcome. You know, Destiny, you could've warned me about the goddamn BOWs down there.

Destiny: No. It was better for you not to know, and really PROVE you can be a good dad. And you are. So there. I give you that. Be happy. But really, I don't like the merchant. I kicked him in the head!

Leon: Freak.

Destiny: Thank you, stranger.

Leon: Don't you dare start.

Phone: **Duh!**

Destiny: My phone went duh!

Chris: Wow.

Destiny: Hello?

DigiCat99: _I dare everyone in RE in a cooking show Wesker, Destiny, and Sherry will be judges =3 I place all my bets on Brad!_

Destiny: I am not eating anything Chris makes. I'm afraid of his food.

Chris: Gee, thanks.

Claire: Yeah, I still don't trust him. He blew up the kitchen when we were younger!

Destiny: Chris is disqualified from this for blowing up a kitchen when he was younger! End of story! He ain't getting in on the food, either!

Wesker: Begin!

/A VERY VERY long time later/

Brad: Here's mine!

Destiny, Wesker, and Sherry: (Take bite) Holy!

Destiny: It's wonderful!

Sherry: This is yummy, Brad!

Wesker: I agree.

Destiny: (Sees what William made) Wtf is that?

Wesker: I don't think it's even food.

Sherry: What is that, Daddy?

William:... I think I made fish.

Destiny: Goodbye. (Pushes button on table with smirk)

William: (Falls into trap door in the floor)

Wesker: (Looks into hole) Cool.

Destiny: And that's what'll happen when you suck. Or can't cook. Either one. Also, MAKE SOMETHING THAT ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE REAL FOOD AND NOT SOME CREATURE.

Jill: I made cake.

Destiny and Wesker: CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!

Leon: Who knew they liked cake?

Lucas: Bad things are gonna happen. Very bad things.

Destiny: (Eats cake piece in one bite) Yum yums!

Wesker: Damn that was good cake.

Sherry: Can I have more please?

Destiny: (Sees what Luis made) Cool! Foreign foods! Also, I have to tell you something, Luis.

Luis: What?

Destiny: WANGPALED! HAHAHAHAHA! I could not help it! I give full congrats to who made that joke first! Nice job!

Wesker: Damn. I have no clue what you made, but it's... well, damn it's good.

Destiny: Me agree!

Sherry: It is yummy! What is it?

Luis: Caviar.

Destiny: I was eating [beep]ing fish eggs? (Looks at plate, and then spits out what she had in her mouth and throws away the food) It was good, but I so don't want to eat fish eggs.

Leon: Here.

Destiny: (Drools) You made steak. Such good steak...

Wesker: She does love her steak. (Takes bite) This is good.

Sherry: Yeah, it is! Wow, Destiny.

RE Cast: (Look at Destiny, who already ate the steak to nothing but a nice clean bone) Holy crap.

Destiny: Moving on.

/After trying many differentt types of food, and sending Barry, Salvador, and Luis [Destiny: Just for the Hell of it.]/

Destiny: Thanks for watching. Man that was fun. I let them out when I'm ready.

Barry: It smells like fush down here.

Destiny: Quiet. Floors don't talk.

Leon: This was a fun day.

Chris: I hate the fact I can't cook. And why can't I at least try the food, too?

Wesker: Because you don't deserve to.

Destiny: Well, please do call in if you want Chris and Albert to have a death match!

Chris: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DON'T!

Lucas: Please do! And ignore Chris.

Junior: Bye bye!

* * *

Junior's cute. Also, do sign the form if you want a Cerberus puppy. We are not responsible for what ever the pet does. You were the one you bought it, so we can;t really comtrol what you use it for outside of the company.

Please do review. Chow!


	8. Still in NYC, With Dares

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son! Please do enjoy this episode. Also, don't watch/ think about a zombie movie right before you go to sleep or just as you go to sleep cause you'll have mega zombie based nightmares. That is our random quote for today. Brought to you by Brad Vicker's cooking. It's the best in the studio. And Destiny's house. Onward to randomness!

* * *

Jack: How could you forget the damn tickets back to the studio?

Destiny: Simple. I don't have enough money. And Ada, Ashley, and Excella won't let me near them. I can't steal their credit cards so we can have enough to get back.

Scientist Zombie: Here's the girl's cure, Master.

Destiny: Thanks, George.

George: Yep. (Leaves)

Claire: Stay the Hell away from me, Destiny! I like my new powers!

Destiny: I'm too young to die, alright? You're brother will kill me if I don't give you the antidote! And I have his baby in my belly!

Chris: Get cured, Claire. Please.

Destiny: GET CURED FOR GOD'S SAKE, CLAIRE! TAKE THE ANTIDOTE! FOR YOUR UN-BORN NEPHEW'S LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!

Wesker: Just do it. Destiny's in the fetal position for God's sake!

Destiny: Don't wanna die. Please.

Nurse: (Calmly petting Destiny)

Lucas: The nurse's name is Helio. Just for the record.

Claire: But why? I love my powers.

Destiny: Don't wanna die...

Rebecca: She's in the damn fetal position in a corner with some demon trying to comfort her! Take the [beep]ing antidote, Redfield!

Chris: Wow. That was really unexpected.

Claire: Oh, fine! (Takes antidote) There, happy?

Destiny: Very.

Phone: **PHONE PHONE PHONE PHONE! LEOPARD!**

Leon: What website do you get these from?

Destiny: None. That you need to go on. Hello?

Too lazy to log in D: _*dies of laughter* haahh! Priceless! Thanks for putting in my dares and truths :3_

_This time:_

_Destiny... I dare YOU to bring in the good ol' Merchant! D:_

_Who else can bring the classic RE4 feeling...? :3 (then we can dare him tooo~!)_

_WESKER! I dare you to... (well he's done all kinds of things by now...) ...to play through the RE4 game not once using ANY of your abilities! :D And you can't get any stuff from Merchant! just a handgun... and stuff you find._

_ADA! I dare you to steal a cookie from Destiny! D: And probably get killed after that by her :D_

_k, I'm done... BYE~!_

Destiny: You're welcome. Oh, him? Someone go get in cage.

Zombie Caretakers: Okay. (Go to the basement to get Merchant)

Destiny: I think Luis getting wangpaled brings in a good feeling, too.

Saddler: IT'S A TAIL!

Leon and Destiny: Sure it is. (look at each other and hit each other)

Wesker: Stop it.

Destiny: Fine. So, let's get going.

Wesker: Why. Just why.

Phillip: Just go! Before I turn you into my mid day snack! (Throws Wesker into RE 4)

Destiny: Well, let's keep going.

Ada: {How do I steal a cookie from this chick?} (Grabs cookie off of plate near Destiny)

Destiny: GIVE ME MAH COOKIE! (Attacks Ada then noms the cookie) I like this cookie.

Luis: Keep him away from me.

Destiny: Oh, let him wangpale you agin. I thought it was funny.

Chris: Sadist.

Destiny: Thank you!

/After a few hours/

Jill: How long has he been?

Lucas: A long freaking time.

Destiny: I ran out of cookies. DAMN IT ALBERT! HURRY UP! I NEED MY COOKIES!

Wesker: (Pops out of TV) FINALLY DONE!

Junior: He went pop!

Lucas: You're right. He made a funny sound, too.

Wesker: I need a break.

Destiny: Whimp.

Phone: **Well, I won't, back, down. No I won't, back, down. You can stand me up, at the gates of Hell. But I won't, back, down. Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around. And I'll keep this world from dragging me down, but I won't, back, down.**

Chris: Never would've guessed you'd be into that kind of music.

Destiny: I think that was a compliment. Hello?

Vampiregirl/ Wolfgirl:_I dare Me and Chris make out because he is Hot and Weskeris NOT! and Please Have Claire killed Ashley this time so I don't hear her and Have Leon make out with Claire after Claire killed and Destiny(evil Laugh), I dare her and Weskerto the death and let them turn into monsters. I mixed up,have Claire killed Ashley I hate her and Have Claire and Leon make out after Claire killed Ashley. Dare 2: I want Weskerand Destiny turn into a monster fight to the death. And Dare 3: I want to kiss Hot Chris because 1: He's cute and 2: Wesker is not!_

Destiny: Okay. Oh, Ashley.

Ashley: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!

Destiny:...

Wesker: Oh no. Dest, it's okay. She didn't mean it.

Ashley: I did mean it! She's a freak!

Wesker: She was called a freak by children in her classes! And even with her virus, she normal! More normal than any of us!

Destiny: Good bye! Just! Good [beep]ing bye! (Leaves and slams front door)

RE Cast: Ashley!

Ashley: Well, she deserved it.

Claire: She's my best friend. (Brutally kills Ashley. So brutal, _Phillip_ was scared)

Destiny: Hey.

Wesker: Are you okay?

Destiny: No.

Lucas: (Revives Ashley) Mortuus Silva! Tentatio, penetro, oppugno, occurro, impugnatio, objurgo, lacesso, irruo, invado, intentio, insultus, insequor, ingruo, incurso, incursio, incurro!

Phillip: Oh crap.

Destiny: HIT THE DECK! Not you, Ashley. (Leads everyone but Ashley to basement)

/In Basement/

Chris: What was Lucas saying?

Destiny: He said and I quote, "Attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack, attack!"

Leon: He really wanted to kill her?

Destiny: A dog is loyal to it's master. Lucas and his pack just take it to the extreme.

Wesker: They take it past extreme.

Beta: Master.

Destiny: Come on down, Beta.

Beta: Master, I wish to inform you on Alpha's request that the target has been eliminated. She put up resistance, but with the help of the pups we were able to subdue her long enough for Alpha to kill her.

Leon: You think these through, don't you?

Beta: It depends on what Alpha wants.

Destiny: Thank you, Beta.

Beta: You are welcome, Master. You are all safe to return to your chambers, Master. That is all Alpha wanted me to inform you of. (Leaves)

Wesker: Where can I get one of those?

Destiny: (Hits Wesker) C'monguys. Let's go back and see the damage. If it's too bad, then we can stay in the living room.

/Destiny's Room/

RE Cast: HOLY! (See, well, way too grusomefor something T Rated. Use your imagination for it)

Destiny: Okay, to the living room.

/Living Room/

Jill: This is cosy.

Destiny: Classy sometimes invokes a sense of calm and more peacful times in history. That, or I've had way too much sugar.

Jack: Can we just say both?

Destiny: Sure. Okay, let's do the next one.

Leon: Wow. How many people are into this one paring?

Destiny: I am.

Claire: Was that supposed to make me feel better about kissing him?

Destiny: Yes. Also, I have a surprise for everyone next episode.

Wesker: What is it?

Destiny: Not saying. It's a surprise, dummy.

Lucas: (Sitting next to Destiny's chair with Beta like watch dogs)

Joseph: Why are they doing that?

Beta: Nothing of which you need to know.

Junior: Daddy n' Beta get like this after pwotecting somethin'.

Lucas: We must protect our Master.

Destiny: And they go back to default. Okay you two, make out!

Leon: And I was hoping you forgot about it. (Grabs Claire and makes out with her)

Destiny: GO GO GO GO GO! I need to lay off the coffee. Hey Brad, can you do decaf?

Brad: Sure.

Destiny: Sweet. Thanks.

Brad: Welcome.

Chris:... I think those two want to bite me.

Lucas: Stay away from the Great Master!

Destiny: Shocky time. I hate to do this you two, but... (Gives Lucas and Beta 20,000 volts) SHOCKY TIME!

Beta: Thank you.

Lucas: Next!

Destiny: But, I'm prego. What if I lose my baby?

Chris: Then I'll kick someone's [beep].

Wesker: Oh, how cute. You actually care for my little sister.

Chris: How about I kick your [beep] instead?

Destiny: ENOUGH! I'll fight him. And I should revive that female dog.

RE Cast: What dog?

Destiny: Ashley. "Bitch" is actually the word for a female dog. And right then is the only time I letting it on the show. So little kids, tell your parents! (Attacks Wesker)

/Afer Major Sibling Fight/

Destiny: Quick! Steal Ashley's wallet! Then give me her credit card!

Junior: Wight! (Runs upstairs, giggles, gets wallet, and runs back down stairs to Destiny) Here, Master!

Destiny: Thanks. (Takes Ashley's credit card and revives her)

Ashley: Why has no one killed you yet?

Wesker: I'd kill them.

Vampiregirl/ Wolfgirl: (Breaks into house, makes out with Chris, and runs away) I KISSED HIM!

RE Cast:...

Destiny:... She picked the lock. Nice one. You win this round.

Phone: **HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!**

Leon: MAKE IT STOP!

Destiny: Uh, hello?

Biohazardous Fears: _(Pen)Name: Biohazardous Fears_

_Occupation (Fake): ...Let's just say Wesker and Chris know me, even if they don't know it..._

_Pet's Sex: Female_

_Reasons For Buying Cerberus Puppy: I really love dogs and In my line of work, a Cerberus would be handy! I would also like to have a loving, cute, blood-thirsty companion! Also my birthday is on the 20th, and a puppy is my present to myself!_

_I, Destiny Wesker, am not responsible for any damage, death, or random and gruesome killings of your new pet. You, BiohazardousFears, are the one who must see to and be in control of your CERBERUS PUPPY._

_Signed, Destiny Wesker, Breeder/ Owner/ Hostess/ Tyrant_

_Signed, Biohazardous Fears (バイオハザーダスフィアル）_

_=D I cant wait for my puppy! I think I will name her, Muffins. And anyway, Wesker, Chris I smell a love hate relationship! OK well I will duly note._

_KRAUSER HAS HAD NO DARES!_

_Ada has been like over flowed with dares after I pointed out that she hasn't had any,I think it's someone elsesturn! Also just letting everyone here know Wesker will always PWN Chris. Mostly because Wesker's voice alone would make 99.99% of girls melt like butter. Rebecca, Jill, Ada, Ashely, Sheva, you have to admit Wesker's voice is AMAZING. Excella, you are a [BEEP]ing [BEEP][BEEP][BEEP][BEEP]slut. Wesker has never and will never like you. ALSO, STOP HATING ON ASHELY! SHE KILLED TO ZEALOTS WITH A /LAMP/! A LAMP! So Leon cut her some slack , not much but just a little. Ok Truth time_

_Jill: Have you ever suffered from Stockholm Syndrome at least once in your life?_

_Chris: Really? You say you love Jill but I have only seen your tongue in Wesker's mouth... Please explain your self. (You have made out with him EVEN WHEN IT WAS NOT DARED TO DON'T PULL THE WHOLE "I was dared to" SHAISA ON ME!_

_Rebecca: You and Billy are cute! When are you two getting married?_

_Destiny: Just wonderingif I had to go to work and couldn't take Muffins with me. Would it be okfor me to drop her off and let her play with other Cerberi? I think that would be good for her social skills!_

_H.U.N.K.: Dude, I need you to cover that assassination on Thursday, I have other plans and I can't be two places at once thanks. And TAKE THAT MASK OFF! We all know your cutie!... At least we all hope..._

_Ok, I think that's it for now! HAVE FUN! Oh, really quick._

_JILL AND ADA DIDN'T KISS! I DEMAND A PUNISHMENT! But only for Ada, because I don't like her._

Destiny: Oh, well just since it's your birthday...

RE Cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Destiny: Here, an extra Cerberus puppy for you! A male so you can breed them, too! I'll give people gifts on their birthdays. Just to show Ashley that I am a human being with feelings that can be nice. Which I am. To a select few. I hope you enjoy your new puppy, my friend!

Junior: Have fun my accomplice! Have fun with your new Master!

Joseph: Cute!

Destiny: Now, onto the dares. It's the only reason people even watch this show.

Jack: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT! NOW THEY'LL START DARING ME!

Destiny: (Spits drink back into cup and laughs) Do it, guys! Just to see the look on his face!

RE Girls: Yeah.

Destiny: No because I'm his little sister and it would be incest and neither of us are into that. Nor will we ever be.

Wesker: (Breaks out laughing) Bio- Biohazardous Fears is right! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SO DAMN PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: I pray to never see this side of Wesker ever again.

Destiny: Same here. Also, I just hate her. I have my reasons, too. Undisclosed reasons that shall remain hidden. Bark bark woof.

Wolf-Dog: (Howls and licks Destiny's hand)

Lucas: The randomness never stops! Next!

Jill: Yeah, no. At least, I don't think so.

Chris: He puts his tonugein my mouth! I don't do it willingly! I swear he's bi! Or something!

Wesker: I'm not. The fangirls posses me. They do! And they can!

Fangirl: We can! We can!

Destiny: Fangirlscan posses people. We can, we can. Moving on.

Billy and Rebecca: We aren't getting married.

Destiny: Sure sure! Local interacting within the community of pups serves them well for later on in life. We'd be more than happy!

Junior: Yeah yeah! Old friend coming for playtime practice!

HUNK: Sure. And no, it's not coming off.

Nurse: (Takes HUNK's mask off)

RE Girls: HE IS HOT!

Ada: Oh God! She's going to kill me!

Destiny: Actually, I was just gonna have you clean my basement and clean up Lucas, Junior, Beta, and Flower's poo, but that's a better idea! But I do need someone to do those for me. So, LickerBeta Squad Thirteen! Attack Ada Wong with all you've got!

Licker Betas: (Attack Ada and lick her bones clean)

Wesker: Again, where do I get one of those?

Destiny: (Hits Wesker in the head) Bad boy, Brother. Bad boy.

Wesker: I AM NOT A PET! (Hit in head with newspaper) Knock it off!

Destiny: Oh, no. Sorry. Hey, look. A TV.

Phone: **FISH FISH FISH FISH. Joseph likes to- beep beep beep.**

Joseph: WHAT WAS THAT PHONE ABOUT TO SAY!

Destiny: Nothing! Hello?

DigiCat99:_ Hiya again! Hoped you liked the cooking show but shame on you Chris! I dare you to go to cooking class! Oh, and I also dare everyone to watch 2 girls 1 cup god that gave me nightmares. AND I dare everyone to have a picnic and the cooks are the one who cooked AWESOME last chapter. =3_

Destiny: Hi hi!

Chris: I did go. I blew up the kitchen there, too.

Wesker: You can't be trusted withany cooking, can you?

Chris: No. Not at all.

Phillip: Come on. You can be the new kid in my class. (Takes Chris to his cooking class)

Destiny: Random.

Claire: He's gonna get kicked out.

Lucs: This so won't end well. For them. But it will for me.

RE Cast: Wait, we have to do what?

Destiny: Oh, oh God! (Runs to bathroom) Not again. ALBERT! I DIDN'T MAKE IT!

Wesker: (Mumbles something about Destiny's weak stomach)

/After Watching2 Girls One Cup/

Destiny: My poor, poor belly.

Leon: Being honest, I liked it.

RE Girls: Pervert.

Phillip: GUYS GUYS! CHRIS COOKED SOMETHING! AND IT'S NOT TOXIC!

RE Cast: WHAT? HOLY HELL! (Try Chris's food) Oh my God.

Destiny: More! Need more! Feed the prego! I'm holding your child!

Chris: That's all I made. Sorry.

Destiny: Meanie.

Wesker:... (Hiccups) CRAP!

Destiny: HA! Pay up, Carlos.

Carlos: Damn. (Pays Destiny 50 bucks)

Destiny: Merci, my friend.

Lucas: Picnic? I haven't been to one since I was young. And that was before I was infected. Those memories... They seemed so far off until now... That word... must've triggered something. I- I don't understand. What's happened to my memory?

Phillip: Should I kill him?

Destiny: NO! What's wrong with you? I think the memories the T-Virus had suppressed have re-awoken. It's confusing him. It's either we let him suffer from this, or put his memories back to sleep. Or just try to calm him down. Let's go to a picnic first!

/At Picnic Grounds/

Destiny: Smell that nice, fresh, clean, uninfected air!

Chris: Oh, you're funny.

Destiny: No need to be sarcastic, Christopher. Today's a nice day in New Raccoon City. Even if we are in NYC.

Jill: Wait, so the place we've been filming is named after Raccoon City? What the Hell?

Destiny: Shut up. It's canon for an upcoming story. Also, I got **Degeneration**, but haven't watched it yet. Do you guys wanna watch it with me?

RE Cast: Sure.

Destiny: Yay.

/After picnic/

Destiny: **_And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._**

Wesker: Singing mood?

Destiny: Yep. That's a good song, too.

Phone: **Baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, baby, baby no! Thought you'd always be mine!**

RE Cast: MAKE IT STOP!

Destiny: Just because of his voice you have to bash on him. Jerks. Hello hello hello?

Fangedfrog: _Cerberus are cute, but do you have any Colmillos? I would be very interested in one, if you did. It just seems to bother my guests a bit to find bits of rotting dog about the house. :) _

_Anyways, I had a question earlier, now I have a dare._

_Wesker, we all know Capcom really screwed up in RE5, and Chris should not have beaten you in the manner in which he did. But how would you two have fared if your positions had been reversed?_

_I dare Wesker and Chris to relive the entire RE story in the other one's shoes. Your respective personalities will remain the same. _

_Chris, try not to screw this up, too, insufferable moron, trying to take over the world is harder than it looks._

_Wesker, here's a box of homemade cookies, assorted flavors. Good luck!_

Destiny: Any what?

Wesker: Please don't fry her poor brain. It's already been tortured by that movie. We don't need it to die out on us.

Destiny: No, really. What are Colmillos?

RE Cast: Don't ask.

Destiny: Ooooookaaaaaaaay. First, the cookies. Albert, their my cookies.

Wesker: GIVE! (Attacks Chris, whom was holding the box) Gimme those cookies, Redfield!

Chris: Take them! Damn!

Wesker: Mine! (Devours cookies)

RE Cast: Woah.

Destiny: That's why I don't make cookies so often. He eats them before anyone else has a chance.

Wesker: Great, I need to fulfill that moron's role.

Chris: I have to do your role!

Wesker and Chris: DON'T MAKE US GO, DESTINY!

Destiny:... (Pushes Wesker and Chris into game portal)

/After quite some time/ [A/N: I'm lazy. What more do you expect?]

Destiny: Lemme guess: Albert didn't like his role so much, keep trying to off himself, and Chris was vice versa.

Wesker and Chris: Pretty much.

Phone: **If you look though my eyes. All the things you can change, there's a need in everything. And you will find all you need. There's so much to understand!**

Excella: Mind getting good, much less moronic ringtones for you phone? The ones you have are as dumb as Redfield.

Destiny: I'm happy my brother had you killed! You're just a stuck-up piece of crap! Why do you try to chance the person I am? [Beep] you! I'm done with your [beep]! Take her away!

Lickers: (Take Excella into look-in room labeled "Torture Chamber")

Destiny: Much better. Hello?

Hidden By Shadow: _Congratulations to every STARS member and William for actually beating their dares! Chris, you need to listen, my dare didn't actually say the others couldn't go with you to the shopping mall, only that you, Claire, Alfred and Alexia had to. So, more dares!_

_Chris: Since you failed quite badly, I'm sending you to a specialist, someone who can actually put you in a life or death situation. I am of course referring to the Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer. It's up to Destiny which trap you have to face. Live or die Chris, make your choice. Let the games begin._

_Alfred: You need help, so I'm sending you to go and see Dr Michael Kaufmann from Silent Hill: Shattered Memories._

_Claire: I've booked you a flight to Paris. The flight number is 180._

_Alexia: I'm giving you a '58 Plymouth Fury. (Do Not Tell Alexia: It's got a remote control for it that will override the car's controls. Give this to Steve as soon as Alexia leaves. It's up to him what he does with it.)_

_Annette: Now that your husband is on the road to being a good dad, let's sort out your parenting skills, or lack thereof. I'm sending in three people who'll be able to teach you how to be a good parent; Jenova from Final Fantasy 7, Dahlia Gillespie from Silent Hill and Anima Seymour's mother from Final Fantasy 10._

_Wesker: You have a choice. Truth: Whilst working for RPD, did you ever bond with your team as friends? or Dare: Teach all of the children of RE (Sherry, Ashley, anyone under 18 who starred in the games) biology._

_Ashley: How can you still not be competant at dealing with BOWs after the others taught you self defence? Well, there is one final person I can think of who can whip you into shape. Two actually. Alice from the RE films and The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3! You have to spend a month with them as they train you up to take down any threat. To test this, when you come back you'll be going through the Code Veronica battle mode as if you were Claire._

_Brad, William and the STARS members: Since you managed to complete your dares successfully, you may dare Destiny, Lucas, any of Destiny's pets/helpers or even me to complete any dare given to any of you thus far. _

Those who beat their dares: Thank you!

Destiny: You made some people happy, HBS.

Ada: Do you give nicknames to all the callers?

Destiny: Only the ones who make my tounge tickle and itch.

RE Cast: Oooookaaaaaaaaay.

Destiny: JIGSAW! OH HELL YES! TEACH HIM A LESSON, JOHN! TEACH HIM GOOD! WOO!

Chris: I hate you.

Destiny: Dude, he's like the best when it comes to teaching people lessons! He even changed people for the better! He's awsome! And you get to meet him! Oo! Get an autograph for me, Chris! Please! (Hands Chris small little book)

Chris: Sure. Just before he decides to KILL ME!

Destiny: Oh thank you! (Hugs Chris)

Wesker: You like the strangest things.

Destiny: How so?

Wesker: I've caught you in the middle of the night with KFC in you mouth, mashed potatoes in one hand, and gravy in the other.

Destiny: Those were fun times. Now, get going, Chris! (Sends Chris to Jigsaw)

Alfred: Who?

Destiny: What. The. Hell. Not. Him. He just can't help. I'm kidding. I'm hoping to see Alfred turn into Mira. I love that dog. He's so cute.

Wesker: Yes. He is a cute dog.

Kaufmann: Where's the crazy man?

RE Cast: Which one? Alfred Ashford, or Albert Wesker?

Kaufmann: Uh, Alfred Ashford.

Destiny: Here, Doc. (Gives Alfred to Kaufmann) Bye! Have fun! Next!

Claire: Oh, thanks.

Destiny: Lucky. Can you buy us stuff? Ooo! Can you get a tiny module of the Eiffel Tower?

Claire: Uh, sure.

Destiny: Cool! Thanks. Have fun!

Claire: I hope I do. (Leaves for airport)

Destiny: Next away!

Alexia: A car? Better than nothing. I guess. (Gets in and starts to drive)

Jack: How big is this place?

Destiny: I installed a door for cars over there because sometimes I fall asleep and crash into the house. So why not have a door so I can park my car somewhere, right? (Opens door and gives controls to Steve) Just don't total the car, okay? I want it.

Steve: Sure thing. (Plays around with the controls, managing to kill Alexia by slamming her into the windshield too many times) That was fun. Can I keep the controls?

Destiny: No. You can play with them on the weekends. But that's it.

Steve: Deal. (Gives Destiny the controls)

Lucas: (Revives Alexia) Next, next, and away!

Annette: What?

Destiny: JENOVA! REALLY! HERE? What, are Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz gonna be here too? I don't want them here! Keep them away!

Chris: Oh my God! Oh my God! I never thought I'd be happy to be here! Keep him awy from me! I've changed!

?: Wow, Chris. That's the most pathetic thing I've seen you do. I'm ashamed right now.

RE Cast: Who said that?

Destiny: Melody Redfield. She's from the Alternate Universe of RE. There, she's the cousin of Chris and Claire, and the events in the games _NEVER _take place. She also accompanies Chris to work, and cleans up when they leave on a mission.

Melody: There's also a plot line where I go into a coma and wake up four years later. Leon is my love interest in the events a few days before and after I wake up from the coma. Sorry, but if you don't want to know about any upcoming stories that may or may not be relased, do not read this little bit of info as it contains many Spoilers. Thank you.

Lucas: We needed a co-hostess. Two male co-hosts can be annoying sometimes.

Phillip: Yep.

Jill: How'd you even get to our universe?

Melody: Oh! DC-PS1017 came into my universe and offered me a job.

William: Sooo, the author has the ability to cross over to different universes to fulfill her own needs?

Destiny: I guess. Sooooooo, getting back on track.

Jenova: Come with us.

Dahlia: We shall teach you proper care for your child.

RE Cast: YOU TRIED TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER TO BIRTH YOUR GOD! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PROPER PARENTING?

Dahlia: Do you need to be concerned?

Destiny: Well, yeah. If these guys are hurt or scarred for life by someone outside my contract, then I get sued and lose my job here. Right now, in this universe [A/N: What I call the ToD Universe!], it's the only job I have. I do care about the cast, but for some only to a certain degree. But for her, just don't try to set her on fire. If you do, I'll find you. And I will kill you.

Dahlia: Freak.

Destiny: At least I don't try to fry my kid to birth a God. You're the freak. Not me.

Dahlia: Well, at least I don't change into some freakish monster.

Destiny: At least _I'm. Still. Alive. _

RE Cast: Ooooo!

Dahlia:...I hate you.

Destiny: Burn. (Throws the four out of her house) Now, to get back on track.

RE Cast: Why is Melody here?

Melody: Did you not pay attention to the whole Spoiler paragrah I said?

RE Cast: Not really.

Destiny: Now do you see why they get on my nerves?

Melody: Very much so. Yes. They had the memory span of a goldfish.

Destiny: Isn't a goldfish's memory span like, five seconds long and they forget it?

Melody: That's what I read on the internet. Let's keep moving on, shall we?

Destiny: Yes, lets. Next. Answer, brother.

Wesker: Enrico. He was something close to a friend at the time.

Enrico: And yet you don't give a flying crap I'm dead in the games, do you?

Wesker: Not a bit.

Chris: I'm happy I blew your head off.

Wesker: (Punches Chris in the gut)

Jill: You're an [beep].

Wesker: So what?

Chris:... I can't feel my intestine.

Melody: Okay, where's my Chris? From my universe? I thought he followed me into the portal.

AU Chris: MELODY!

Destiny: (Looks up at ceiling) Oh I wish we were back in the studio.

Lucas: Why?

Destiny: Look up.

RE Cast and Melody: (Look up at celing)

Melody: Cousin!

AU Chris: (Falls into room through roof)

Destiny: This is gonna be a tough one to explain to the company.

AU Chris: Melody!

Melody: Chris! Where were you?

AU Chris: I have no idea. It was some foggy town place. I didn't like it.

Destiny: That's Silent Hill. Did you hear anything weird there?

AU Chris: No. I was just worried that Melody was going to be hurt.

Lucas:... Can we send AU Chris back? It's bad enough having one.

Destiny: Thanks for asking. (Throws AU Chris into portal back to his universe)

Melody: I WON'T BE BACK FOR A WHILE, CHRIS!

AU Chris: OKAY!

Portal Guardian: The Hell was that?

RE Cast: Nothing.

Portal Guardian: Okay. (Closes portal)

Destiny: Mooooooooooooving on.

Ashley: Oh shut up! Maybe I don't want to fight!

RE Cast: Weakling.

Ashley: Hey!

Alice: Come on, you whimp.

Ashley: Make me!

Destiny: (Snaps fingers and Lickers surround Ashley)

Ashley: Okay, I'm coming. (Leaves with Alice and Boss)

Phillip: Next.

William, Brad, and rest of STARS: Sweet!

William: You have to act like the perfect parent, Destiny.

Destiny: Cool. So, Sherry, what do ya want to do?

Sherry: Can we go to the park?

Destiny: Sure! (Takes Sherry to park)

William: She's a natural.

Wesker: Well, she was an orphan, and had me as a brother.

William: I feel pathetic.

Lucas: Lions are better parents than you are. And the males try to eat the cubs. That says how bad you are. Next.

Brad: Lucas, watch all those movies.

Lucas: Sweet! (Runs into film room) KILL HER! KILL HER!

RE Cast: He's so not sane.

Phillip: I'm the one who grew up with him.

Destiny: THERE ARE FREAKIN' ZOMBIE PANTHERS OUTSIDE! THE WHOLE ZOO WAS INFECTED AND THEY FOLLOWED ONLY US HOME! I'M NOT LYING!

RE Cast: (Look out the windows and see zombie panthers) HOLY CRAP!

Everyone: (Scream at the top of their lungs)

Destiny: Wait, I'm one of them. Some what. (Goes outside and kills the zombie panthers) I let one of the babies live.

Baby Zombie Panther: Roar. (Bites Random Zombie)

Lucas: Why's there a baby zombie panther in here? New pet?

Destiny: Sure.

STARS:...We forgot our dares.

Destiny: Ha. So sad, really. I wanted my zombies to do a few of those things. Too bad, huh?

STARS: Very.

Phone:** I like my sitar, I like my sitar. I play the sitar, sitar. Where ever I go, oh oh oh.**

Wesker: Bad Destiny.

Destiny: Shut up, Albert. Hello?

Talon Wade: _Talon again. I dare Wesker to go to Silent Hill for about a week, and I dare Leon to fight a lot of demons using a sword and two pistols while wearing a Dante costume. After the week of being in Silent Hill, I dare Wesker to have a death match with Chris._

Destiny: Cool. Get an autograph from Pyramid Head for me, Albert! (Gives Wesker pic of PH and sends him to Silent Hill) Let's watch for just a minute.

/Silent Hill/

Wesker: Hey, Pyramid Head!

PH: (Moans)

Wesker: Before you kill me, can you sign this photo for my little sister? She's a big fan of yours.

PH: (Nods and signs photo, then kills Wesker)

/Destiny's House/

Destiny: Cool! Ooohhh Leon!

Leon: Shut up! (Puts on Dante costume) I'm going to kill you, Destiny.

Destiny: No, because I'm prego. Anyway, there are demons just outside the house. Go get 'em, Leon. (Throws Leon out the house) Next!

/One Week Later/

Destiny: Welcome back, Albert!

Wesker: Leon's out there fighting demons, you know.

Destiny: Still? Wow. Well, one GIVE ME MY PIC!

Wesker: Here. He even put my blood on it.

Destiny: Yay! (Takes pic and puts in frame) Go have your little match thingy.

Chris & Wesker: FINALLY! (Attack each other)

Leon: I LIVED! Here, I got you this claw. It was in my leg. (Gives Destiny large demon claw)

Destiny: Yay! Thank you!

Wesker: I win. (Points to the dead Chris)

Chris: I'm still alive.

Destiny: DEADITE! (Shoots Chris dead) It's dead now.

Lucas: No, that really was Chris.

Destiny: Oh. Nevermind then. (Revives Chris) Sorry. I watch The Evil Dead series too much.

Chris: Ya think?

Phone: Just answer the phone!

Destiny: Cool! I mean, uh, bad phone!

Chris: STOP TALKING TO YOUR PHONE!

Destiny: Make me. Hello, what's up?

Combat235: I just have one dare. I dare Chris to... divide by zero.

Destiny: Go ahead, Chris.

Chris: I... CAN'T! (Dies of brain damage)

Destiny: Well, that's our show for today.

Lucas: Please call in.

Baby Zombie Panther: (Stares cutely at the camera)

Destiny: Aw. I'm keeping you. And I promise: Next episode we'll all be back in the studio.

Melody: I'm leaving now. (Opens portal back to her universe) I'm so unused to this stuff. I'm a little scarred. I think I'm safer in my universe. Sorry.

Destiny: Awww! Well, bye, Mel.

Melody: See ya around, Dest. (Jumps into portal as it closes)

Junior: Hi! Pwease call in.

Destiny: See you guys around!

* * *

Yep. No comments. Please call in. That is all.


	9. Chapter 9, FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son! Please do enjoy this episode. Also, don't bite down on Jolly Ranchers if you want to keep your teeth. That is all.

* * *

Destiny: We are back in the studio!

RE Cast: Thank God.

Destiny: You guys didn't like my house? YOU'RE ALL MEANIES! (Runs into closet)

Lucas: Okay, I won't ask.

Phillip: When did you learn it was best not to ask?

Lucas: Shut up, Phil.

Phillip: MY NAME IS PHILLIP!

Joseph: Aww! The Cerberi pups wanna play with me!

Lucas: No, they want to eat you.

Joseph: Oh. Well, then. (Jumps onto rafters) KEEP THEM AWAY!

Destiny: Damn. And I thought we cured him.

RE Cast: When'd you get out of the closet?

Destiny: Hahaha. So funny. I'm not gay, you guys.

Everyone: (Hit themselves on the head) You dufus.

Destiny: I was trying to be funny. I know what you meant. Geez.

Wesker: You're too abnormal.

Destiny: Says the guy who looks like one of the creepy monsters.

Chris: Couldn't he have been classified as a- (Hit by Destiny) Ow!

Destiny: Christopher! This is a T-Rated show, you dipstick! No saying that!

Jill: What? Tent- (Hit by Junior)

Junior: Weeeee! Again!

Destiny: Do you want me off the air?

RE Cast: A little.

Phone: **Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. In the end I wanna be standing at the begining... with you.**

Merchant: Does your phone always do that?

Destiny: I thought your cage was on a rope eight feet above the floor. And you were in it.

Merchant: I climbed out.

Destiny: What ever, man. Hello?

Biohazardous Fears: _=D Muffins and Bazooka (what I named the male) are very cute and they are just like puppies! Well they are but they are so cute and evil at the sametime! Its PERFECT!_

_HUNK thanks so much! Wesker agreeing with me? Thatsnew.. I like. Ok Chris I totally belevie you (nooootttt) Anywho, HUNK, I dare you to make you with my OC Valrey Redfield! (Chris and Jill's kid ^^) *has video to record makeout seesion*_

Destiny: Cool. Muffins and Bazooka can come over any time you can't have them.

Junior: Yippie!

Joseph: NOT AGAIN! THEY'LL EAT ME!

Cerburi Pups: Food. (Stare at Joseph)

Destiny: Oh boy.

Chris: Gee, thanks Biohazardous Fears. I really appricate it.

Wesker: Sarcasm never gets you anywhere, Chris.

Chris: (Punches Weskerin the happy place) I'm not in the mood for your bull today, Wesker.

Destiny: Oooo, Chris standing up for himself.

HUNK: What and why?

Phillip: (In deep scary voice) DO IT BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY, FEED YOUR HEADLESS CORPSE TO T-VIRUS MUTANTS AND THROW YOUR HEAD INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!

RE Cast: Eeep!

Destiny: Nice one. Now, do it HUNK.

HUNK: (Makes out with Valrey)

Biohazardous Fears: (Poofs into room with video camera) This is good.

Destiny: (Takes out own camera) I agree.

/After ten minutes of making out/

Biohazardous Fears: I have all the footage I need.

Destiny: Same here. Black mail, here I come! See ya, Bio!

Biohazardous Fears: See ya. (Poofs away with Valrey)

Destiny: Well, that was fun.

Lucas: Joseph is both asleep and hanging on a rafter.

Destiny:... Wtf. (Looks and sees Joseph) Hey! Those were my pretzel M&Ms! (Turns into first form and attacks the sleeping STARS member)

Phillip: It's a good thing we're co-hosts.

Lucas: Yeah, or else no one would be able to control Destiny. She's even more homicidal than before 'cause of the baby.

Chris: I'm still proud of myself. Two whole days. Best record of all time.

Wesker: (Beats Chris senseless) Don't EVER remind me of those days!

Destiny: Okay then. Albert, stop. He's near dead and we still need him.

Wesker: (Stops pummeling Chris) What?

Destiny: Nevermind then.

Phone: **Don't wanna talk about it, I say why not? Don't wanna think about it, I say there's got to be some good reason for your little black, backpack, upsmack, turn around he's on his back and don't wanna tango with you, I'd rather tango with him. I think I'm gonna bash his head in.**

Lucas: ShadowLeggy on YouTube got you addicted?

Destiny: And to **Stupid MF**, too. Hello?

Combat235: _Hi again, I found my last dare to be not all that good. So to make it up, I got more dares!_

_Albert Wesker_

_You consider yourself to be God. Well,prove it to us! You have two options:_

_Dare 1: I dare you to battle some of the most powerful beings known in fiction: Goku (SSJ4),Vegeta (SSJ4), Gogeta (SSJ4), and Vegito (SSJ4). You win the dares by either: beating you opponents, or suriive without dying for 1 hour._

_Dare 2: I dare you to battle someof the most powerfu villians known in fiction: Freeza (Final 100%), Cell (Super Perfect), Buu (Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo absorbed) Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron. (What? I love DBZ.)_

_If you manage to win one of your dares, your reward is: you get to do anthing you want with the RE Cast for as long as you want till you're done._

_If you manage to win both dare (optional) your reward: get to take control the fanfic for the next three chapters. (Who knows Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017, you might do something good.)_

_But if you lose or refuse the dare, the RE cast gets to choose your punishment:_

_1. The RE cast gets to do whatever they want with you for as long as they want till they are done._

_2. You will be a slave to the rest of the RE cast for the next three chapters._

_3. Have homosexual intercourse with Chris for three hours straight with no breaks._

_4. Strip nude and be thrown to a pit of Wesker fangirls/boys._

_Destiny Wesker_

_Since you are a prego, you get no dares or truths. Oh and here is a plate of your cookies of your desire and Chris tasty cooking that you like! But for the father..._

_Chris Redfield_

_You have to go through every single RE and RE related games without heal items, special attacks, save poits, maps, can not buy from the Merchant, attack sequences, cutscences that will lead you to winning, and no weapons so you have to fight with your bare hands! You succeed by winning through all games, you lose if you die or refuse the dare._

_If you win, you can either get:_

_1. Get married to Jill and have kids._

_2. Get three wishes. (But you can't wish to be married to Jill or have kids with her.)_

_If you lose, Weskergets to choose:_

_1. Wesker gets to do anything to you for as long as he wants till he is done._

_2. You Become Wesker's slave and servant for the next three chapters._

_3. You get strapped, chained, and nailed to a stainless steel chair and be forced to watch Wesker as he gets to have intercourse with Jill and have kids with her._

_Jill Valentine_

_You have to go throug all the RE games you have appeared in with only a knife, and all enemies are super-powered and have high health and endurence. For RE5, you take Chris's place with no help from Sheva and still with only a knife and all enemies are super-powered._

_If you win:_

_1. You gain immortality and your old appearence if you want._

_2. Three wishes (No you can't wish for immortality or anythiny related or your old appearence back.)_

_If you die or refused (option will be chosen randomly):_

_1. You will be teleported back to the room where you are about to become a Jill sandwitch and be stuck there and suffer your fate and Barry gets to choose to eat you or not._

_2. Be locked up with Nemesis and he gets to do whatever you want with you._

_3. Be locked up with Destiny's zombies and they get to do what ever they want with you._

_Claire Redfield_

_Like Jill you will replay all the games you appeared in with only a knife while wearing a bikini. Oh, and all enemy attacks are one-hit kills._

_If you win:_

_1. You get all your powers back and don't have to be cured if you dont want to and nobody else can do anything about it._

_2. You get to choose who you want to be with and no one can do anything about it.(It doesn't have to be with Steve or Leon.)_

_If you die or refuse (Chosen Randomly):_

_1. Steve gets to do whatever he wants to with you._

_2. Leon gets to do whatever he wants to do with you._

_3. Eh, I'll leave it to Destiny._

_Leon S. Kennedy_

_You have to protect Sherry and Ashley and play through all the RE games with only a knife and standard handgun._

_If you win:_

_1. You get Claire if you want, and no one else can do anything about. (Yes that includes you Steve)_

_2. You get to choose what you want (But you can't have Claire.)_

_If either of you die or refuse (Randomly chosen):_

_1. You will be under Saddler's and Salazar's control for the next three chapters (No you are not allowed to inject virues or parasites into him.)_

_2. Jack Krauser gets to do anything he wants to you for as long as he likes._

_3. You will strapped, chained, nailed, and melded into a steel chair and be forced to watch Steve take Claire and have kids with her._

_Well thats all for now. Got to save room for other dares. Have fun!_

Destiny: Woah that is one long dare. Dude, I really like the fact you're into giving dares, but one can only handle so much. Damn.

Wesker: I have no idea who half these people are.

Destiny: What's DBZ?

Everyone: Nothing!

Wesker: Please don't fry her brain. It's already damaged enough.

Destiny: (Picking at Joseph, trying to get large bag of Pretzel M&M's) Gimme.

Wesker: See?

Destiny: (Pokes the sleeping Joseph with a stick) Mine.

Wesker: And correction, I do not know ANOYONE from Dragon Ball Z. Or anyone mentioned in the dares.

Destiny: You get to do the punishments, then.

Chris: Can I choose?

Lucas: Why?

Jill: Revenge.

Destiny: Sure. I want my snacky, Frost! (Trys to kick Joseph off the rafter) Damnit!

Chris: I choose number 4!

Random BOWS: (Come and strip Wesker to the nude and throw him into Rabid Fan Pit)

Destiny: ZOMG! Thankys! (Happily eats food while STILL trying to get her M&M's)

Claire: Damn, she must really love her M&M's.

Wesker: YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF IT! AAHH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!

Chris: I'll do it!

Destiny: And thus another plot is somewhat born! Gimme, dude!

/Several Hours Later/

Destiny: Success! (Slips off rafter) Weeeee! (Caught by Leon) Thanks!

Leon: Sure. (Puts the BOW down)

Chris: I WON! Now, can I use a spare room? (Grabs Jill by the wrist)

Destiny: Hm? Oh, yeah sure. Just don't trash it. Pay a lot of money to make those rooms look good.

Chris: Thanks! (Drags Jill off)

Destiny: Jill! Wait! I need to know something first!

Jill: What?

Destiny: Why were you absent from Resident Evil: Extinction!

Jill: I don't know! (Dragged into room by Chris)

Phillip: Well, at we least we got an answer.

Destiny: Yep. Next! (Swallows Pretzel M&M)

Jill: I'M BUSY!

Destiny: Riiiiiight. Skip Next, then!

Claire: Sweet!

Wesker: (Climbs out of Fan Pit) Freedom! And did I hear mention of a bikini?

Ashley: Your brother's a pervert.

Destiny: Yeah, I've noticed. Scary part is you get used to it after a few years.

Sherry: No, that's just creepy.

Destiny: Aren't you a little young to be in the conversation?

Sherry: Aren't you a little old to be fangirling over Leon? Or Ark?

Destiny: Touche, but I'm not that old. And you aren't getting my age, either. Now shh, and observe.

Wesker: Dear Heart, I know you have what it takes to make it through these challenges. Please, do them for me.

Claire:... Wtf?

Destiny: Off you go! (Throws Claire into game with bikini)

Wesker: You will let her win, correct?

Destiny: You have no say in Fate, Brother! No say at all! Fate has her in it's grasp, and you can do nothing!

Chris: (Comes in half naked) What are you going on about, Dest?

Ark: Something about Fate, or some bull[beep] like that.

Jill: I had dares?

Lucas: After Claire's done.

Phillip: I think your brother likes this a little too much.

Destiny: (Staring at Ark in both pity and fangirlishness) What?

Ark: (Does double take) WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?

Lucas: She's a fangirl of yours. Although I don't think you have many. So be happy, mister!

Junior: Be happy! Yip yip!

Joseph: I found these... I don't know but it looks like food.

Destiny: GOD DAMNIT! STOP DIGGING INTO MY FOOD!

Wesker: Hopefully you didn't hide any ca- (Cut off by Destiny)

Destiny: AND IF YOU TOUCH MY CAKE I'MA TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! WORSE THAN WHAT THE CERBERI DID TO YOU! FAR WORSE!

Wesker: I was going to say you hopefully didn't hide any cake up there. But nevermind now.

Claire: Dude that was so fun and easy! The guys kept staring at me, so I took 'em down easily.

Ark: And you're still wearing a bikini.

Wesker: Oh, let her wear it. (Stares at Claire)

Destiny: (Zapps her brother with car battery voltage) Bad Albert, bad! No pervertness here! Into your Rabids Pit! (Throws her brother into his rabid fangirl pit)

Wesker: DAMNIT DESTINY!

Destiny: Here, your powers back. (Reinjects Clarie with viruses)

Claire: Sweet!

Lucas: Uh, I think Wesker's litterally getting torn limb from limb.

Junior: Molecule by molecule.

Phillip: Atom by atom.

Destiny: SHUT UP! YOU'RE KILLING MY BRAIN! (Falls into fetal position)

Wesker: (Runs back onto stage and hides behind Brad) KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!

Jill: (Thrown into game portal)

Flower: You know, Junior, if she does win and she chooses to be immortal, she is not truly immortal.

Lucas: You are right, my mate. Everyone and everything has a weakness somewhere, and once it's found the results are normally death.

Beta: So you must learn, young Alpha, that even if you are the most powerful being in all of the world, that will be your downfall: your power over others.

Destiny:... Why did we just get a lesson in power and immortality?

Everyone: Who cares anymore?

Jill: (Falls out of game portal) I... I LOST!

Destiny: (Pulls out hat and digs around) And your punishment is... Getting locked up with some of my zombies! Congrats, Miss Valentine!

BOWs: (Applaud as Jill is placed in room with windows with zombies)

Destiny: Let's see what the zom-zoms are gonna do to Jilly!

Everyone: OH MY FREAKING GOD! (Watch as zombies... uh... "what do you think" with Jill)

Sherry: MY EYES!

Chris: Oh great Lord in all the heavens!

Destiny: WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HELL! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL!

Lucas: (Covers Junior's eyes) THIS IS NEVER LEAVING MY EYES!

Ark: (Too stunned and disgusted to make any movements) I'm going to throw up.

Claire: AAAAHHHHH! (Burys face into Wesker chest)

Wesker: (Trying and almost failing to hold in vomit)

Leon, Phillip, and everyone else: MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!

Jill: That was kinda... cool.

Everyone: (Run to bathrooms, the kitchen, and garbage baskets and vomit violently)

Destiny: (Injects Jill with T-Virus antidote) Oh GOD! (Runs back to bathroom) I CAN'T TELL IF IT'S MORNING SICKNESS OR WHAT I JUST SAW!

Lucas: M-M-Moving on...

Leon: ANYthing to get that off my mind. (Happily thrown into games)

/Eightteen hours later/

Leon: (Jumps out of portal) Yeah, I lost.

Destiny: Krauser, do whatever.

Jack: (Takes Leon in front of everyone)

Everyone else: So much better than "_That_".

Jack: The blonde got me addicted to us yaoi.

Destiny: To be honest, it was an idea I thought of.

Leon: I think I'm forever scarred by that. I mean, at least you gave her an antidote.

Phone: **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

Merchant: What was that?

Destiny: My phone is programmed to randomly ring out a different ring-tone everytime someone calls. Hello, Dest Wesk here!

Craztzealot: _Yep, Talon again. I dare Ashley to go through the whole Devil May Cry series with her in the place of Dante while using no healing items. On Dante(Or in this case, Ashley) Must Die or Heaven or Hell difficulty. Her choice._

Destiny: Hey, Talon!

Lucas: You gave someone a shout-out.

Barry: Hey Mom!

Ashley: What? Why!

Collmillos: (Growl at Ashley)

Destiny: Oh yeah! I got a new shippment of BOWs! The Las Plagas infected dogs and wolves form _**RE4**_ and _**RE5**_!

Adjules: (Wag tails and bark)

Destiny: Puppies!

Lucas and Mortuus Silva pack: Hey!

Destiny: The Cerberi are still my first and number ones!

Lucas and other Cerberi: Yay!

Collmillos: (Push Ashley into **_DMC_**)

Destiny: I love _**DMC**_! Mostly the half-breeds and Nero!

Dante, Vergil, and Nero: Hey!

Destiny: (Goes fangirl on them)

Lucas: Uh, Fangirl Removal on stage.

Remover Ferals: (Come and take Destiny off the protangonists, and antagonist/anti-hero)

Wesker: Well, that was deadly.

DMC Characters: (Run away) STAY AWAY!

Phillip: If they knew what she did on a normal basis, it would be worse than Hell.

Dante and Vergil: AND WE'VE BEEN TO HELL!

Destiny: Yes, yes they were. COME BACK HERE! (Chases the White-Hairs)

Chris: I feel sorry for them.

Leon: That Dante guy looks like me.

Lucas: (Reading off the Internet) That's because **_Devil May Cry_** was going to be _**RE:4**_, but the plot steared away from the _**Resident Evil**_ formula.

Phillip: Great, now they can use computers.

Lucas: Oh, I could always use computers. I just never showed it off.

Everyone: (Face palm)

Destiny: I GOT 'EM!

Dante: Please help me.

Destiny: The fangirls will eat good tonight! (Throw the three into the pit)

Nero: (Claws onto stage) DEAR GOD HELP ME! (Pulled back in)

Ashley: Oh God! I think I saw my life flash before my eyes over a hundred times!

Dante: Now you know how I feel. Ah, not so hard.

Wesker: Is he enjoying it in there?

Vergil: Same here.

Nero:... I feel guilty.

Destiny: That's right, Nero likes Kyrie, right?

Nero: I feel guilty.

Chris: That answers your question, Dest.

Phone: **Hi! Hi! Ji! Ji!**

Dante: The Hell's a ji?

Destiny: Don't ask. Yellow hello hello?

Combat235: _Whoops, sorry for the mistakes. SSJ4 and Omega Shenron are from GT, not Z. Still, love the DB series!_

Destiny: Yep, still don't know any of 'em.

Phone: **FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH DOG!**

Everyone: Wtf?

Destiny: Ignore. Hello?

Nega-Bowser: _Sombody shot me please._

_And um pulls out a bag here you go (This bag has random junk and weapons in plus over 1,000,000$._

_Jared: O happy day o happy day this is for you (pulls out gun and gives to Destiny)_

_BYE BYE_

Destiny: Cool! Money! Now we can pay for all the damages done to my house and my stage. Thank you!

Jack: Oh, we destroy a few things and you get pissed.

Destiny: (Holds knife to Jack's throat) A few very very expensive things that take large amounts of money to fix! (Stabs Jack to death)

Cloak Covered Person: So, Jack Krauser. Cause of Death, (Looks at Destiny) Destiny Wesker. Okay, I'm here for his soul.

Chris: Who're you?

Cloaky: Death's daughter.

Destiny: It's true. Her name's Zirina.

Cloaky: Ziri works too.

Lucas: Can't take him yet. But would you like to be a co-hostess?

Ziri: Sure. Dad only has me do pick ups.

Jill: So wait, if you're father is Death himself, then who's your mom?

Ziri: One of the Fates. There is one big, in-charge Fate, but there are other, individual Fates, too. So my mom's one of them.

Destiny: Cool! (Takes gun) Thanks! It's a great gift!

Ziri: Her and guns. I'm surprised you haven't managed to die, yet.

Phone: **Silo! Silo! Silo! Silo!**

Ziri: Silo!

Everyone: (Stare)

Ziri: What? That's how me and one of my half-brother's say hi.

Destiny: Right. Hey, what's up?

loveroflaughs: can i be in the story? any ways, tons of dares! lukas: bite alexia. alexia... screw ,you and alfred get chocolat chip cookies! whiney git(ashley)go die in the hole...of DOOMrm. , heres a samich! destiny, i have a prsent for ya! new chimira BOWs! think cat, with wings and venom tipped fangs! se amuse!(have fun" in french)dats all..most all, strap navi(link's lil fairy thingamabobert) to wesker's ear...why do dogs bark,LoL

Destiny: Ooo, random ones. Awsome.

Alexia: Say Ziri?

Ziri: Yes, Alexia?

Alexia: When were you born?

Ziri: Sss, can't really give a specific date, but some time in the early Dark Ages. Like, really really early Dark Ages.

Alexia: You're that old?

Ziri: Yep. But why I look like a fifteen year old, I like looking like this.

Alfred: Cool.

Ziri: And you both are on record. Serveral times, at that. What, do you two just not like staying dead? Or should I be asking Mr. Albert Wesker that, seeing as how he's died countless times now.

Wesker: (Gives her the bird)

Ziri: That wasn't very polite.

Destiny: MOVING ON. Luke, do your thang.

Lucas: Don't ever do that again. (Bites Alexia)

Alexia: (Dies almost immedietly)

Ziri: Alexia Ashford. Cause of Death _this_ time: T-Veronica virus didn't correspond with the T-Virus, and died as a result.

Chris: So, we can have this girl tell us how some of us died, even if we don't know how?

Destiny: Sure! But, how'd you know, Ziri?

Ziri: I just do. That, and I have a really bad want to taste mouse right now.

Everyone: ...

Ziri: I was born a cat, people! Work with me here.

Destiny: Okay, next.

Steve and Alfred: Cookies! (Eat the cookies)

Colmillos: (Push Ashley into random hole)

Destiny: HAVE FUN! (Throws grenade down hole)

Adjules: (Look at Destiny)

Destiny: Don't worry, she'll be fine. (Hears the explosion) I think. Maaybe not. Who cares!

Ziri: Joseph Frost, mauled to death by Cerberi pack. I don't remember and don't care if you turned into a zombie.

Joseph: Well, that's kind.

Ziri: Hey, I'm like my dad. Sadistic as Hell.

Joseph: I hate you.

Ziri: And I you. I'm also a T-Carrier.

Everyone: (Jump onto the rafters)

Destiny: God damnit. (Grabs stick and pokes everyone) HAHAHA! POWER OVER POKAGE!

Barry: (Get sandwich) SANDWICH! (Bites the sandwich and falls down)

Destiny: (Catches Barry) Word of Advice: Lay off the sandwiches!

Barry: Why?

Destiny: YOU'RE HEAVY! (Drops Barry) Ow.

Chimera: Meow.

Destiny: Kitty with fangs! (Hugs BOW)

Chimera: (Bitrs Ark)

Ark: [BEEP]! POISON!

Destiny: Kitty with poison fangs!

Leon: Are you gonna help Ark or not?

Lucas: (Cures Ark) All better!

Wesker: Who?

Destiny: (Grabs Navi out of a bag and puts it on her brother's ear) Here Albert, it should make you go crazy.

Wesker: MAKE IT STOP! (Dies)

Chris: That was weird.

Phillip: Who cares anymore.

Destiny: Thanks for your dares, everyone! Please send in more! And you'll know the name of my baby if it's a boy!

Chris: The girl name is Amy.

Lucas: Call in, please!

* * *

I hath finished! Thank God, too. I happy now. Please call in. UPDATED!


	10. First Update of 2011 And Junior's Growth

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, her BOW army, and Lucas and his pack. And his cute little son! And Destiny and Chris's son! And Chris and Jill's unborn child! Please do enjoy this probably short episode. Also, if you don't pay your satilite bill and have a wii, you can watch TV on Netflix either way, and it's awsome. That is all. Thank you. _**Oh, yeah. HAPPY 2011! This will be my FIRST update in the new year! AWSOMENESS! WOOHOO! **_

* * *

Lucas: Okay, then, Jill, you are prego.

Jill: CHRIS REDFIELD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Chris: Uh, I'll be in Canada. (Runs off to Canada)

Destiny: Oh boy, Jill. Calm down a little, okay?

Jill: But he got me pregnate!

Destiny: Have you _not_seen my little stomach lump? (Points to slightly protruding stomach) He got me pregnate too, Valentine!

Jill: The point still stands!

Phone: **Uh, I got trapped in the phone.**

Everyone: Oh my God, is that Chris's voice?

Destiny: Chris, how?

Phone: **I have no idea. Hey Lucas, can I go now?**

Destiny: Calm down people. It's just a recording.

Everyoone: Okay.

Destiny: Hello? What's up?

Tyrant Wolf: _I CAN'T BELEIVE I MISSED THIS!...ehe...ehehe...AHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK BETCHES!_

_Wesker - I dare you to dance like flippin moron whish mashed up bananas in your pants! while Justin beiber sings in the background!(you can kill him when he is of no further use)_

_Chris - DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FOREVER! I dare you to take my pet Xenomorph Skittles out for a walk (your F*cked dude...)_

_Thats all I'm going to have for now since it's such short notice...but remember-NONE CAN HIDE FROM THE WRATH OF ME!_

Destiny: Awsome dares! Also, the first dares of the new year for our show!

Everyone including BOWs: YAY!

Destiny: Okay, cool dares. Oh Albert.

Wesker: (Haning on rafters) HELL TO THE NO!

Destiny: (Turns into second form, which is slightly like the first, only differences are the she now has wing like protrusions coming out of her back, horns, and five tails) What? You thought I only had one form? I have more, trust me. GET DOWN ALBERT!

Wesker: [BEEP] YOU, DESTINY!

Destiny: No thanks, Chris already did.

Wesker: (Falls) STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Destiny: (Shoves mashed bananas into Wesker's underwear) Now dance! I have a CD. (Puts on CD)

Wesker: I hate you, Tyrant Wolf. (Dances)

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

Chris: Wait, you mean one of those things from _**Alien**_?

Destiny: Aww! I think Skittles is cute! Go ahead Chris! (Shoves Chris and Skittles out the door)

/Five minutes later/

Chris: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ziri: Chris Redfield. Cause of Death: Xenomorph. See ya. (Revives Chris)

Chris: MOMMA! (Hides behind Wesker)

Destiny: I know nothing can hide from your great wrath, Tyrant Wolf. Nothing. Not even me! And I'm good at hiding.

Wesker: She is. I've been ambushed by her several times before.

Phone: **BIOHAZARD!**

Everyone:...

Destiny: Don't ask. Yo?

TehAwesomeNinja:_ WOOHOO I LUV THIS SHOW! anyways_

_Wesker-I dare you to fight all the male Heros in RE(You can use your powers)Reward: Jill is you slave for the next 5 chapters.(also Chris,Steve,Leon,Luis,and Carlos can't use guns muhahaha!)_

_Alexia-I dare you to say power in front of Krauser and Mracus_

_(They love the power! x3)Reward: you get to torture Steve _

_Sherry-I dare u Go kick Claire's Ass for ditching you with Wesker_

_Also can i be in teh show? i wanna play with Junior!_

Destiny: Thank you!

Wesker: Sweet.

/Afer several minutes/

Chris: We win!

Destiny:... H-How...?

Luis: Dunno, but we did.

Wesker: Mind GETTING OFF NOW?

Carlos: Sorry.

Alexia: Power.

Jack: WHERE! (Drools like a dog)

Lucas: Oh dude, that's just gross!

Marcus: THERE IS NO POWER HERE! (Falls into fetal postion)

Phillip: What the Hell?

Lucas: I don't know, man. I don't know.

Sherry: (Angrily attack Claire) Even thoughr Mister Wesker was nice to me, you still left me with him!

Claire: This doesn't hurt. It kinda tickles.

Destiny: Sure! Please welcome, TehAwesomeNinja!

TAN: Where's Junior?

Lucas: (Smirks)

Willam: Why are you smirking?

Lucas: You'll see, Birkin. Oh, Junior!

(A young, teenaged Cerberus come onto stage. He's a little smaller than Lucas)

Everyone: Who the Hell is that?

Junior: Don't you guys reconize me?

Everyone: LUCAS JUNIOR?

Junior: Uh huh.

Destiny: What happened?

Junior: I grew up, ya know? I look pretty cool, huh?

Flower: You look like your father, son.

Junior: So, I look awsome?

Lucas: Yep!

Female Cerberus: Hey, LJ.

Junior: O-oh, h-h-hey, Toxic.

Destiny: Wait, aren't you Beta's daughter?

Toxic: Yeah.

Beta: See, my real name is Acid.

Junior: Cool. So, uh, why're you here, Tox?

Toxic: I wanted to see the place. Alpha always talks about it, so I just wanted to see for myself. And I wanna stay.

Destiny: Cool by me.

TAN: That's the cute litte Cerberus pup I wanted to play with?

Junior: Yes. I still wanna play!

Toxic: (Flicks Junior's war) You're just a big pup.

Junior: Shut up. (Plays with TAN)

Destiny: Wow, only two calls. What a short one, huh?

Everyone: Oh yeah big time.

Destiny: Please call in. I'm sure that Toxic and Junior have something going on.

Junior: (Blushes) WE DO NOT!

Lucas: Let's see, next episode!

Toxic: Please call in! I've alway swanted to say that!

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR, FANFICTION! My very first update of the new year! And yes, Junior grew up! He's now a young Cerberus! Everyone gets something cool this year! See ya next time! And do call in, for the new year has only begun! It only has, too.


End file.
